O Bichinho de Tobi 8D
by Yze-chan
Summary: Tobi encontra um amiguinho e o leva para a Akatsuki. O que será seu bichinho de estimação? .:Nonsense:.
1. Apresentando Geraldo 8D

**Diclaimer:** Se o Sasuke ainda está vivo é porque Naruto **não** me pertence.

**Professor Pascuale adverte**: Se essa fic conter erros de português, puxe a orelha de seu(a) autor(a)!

**~*o*~**

Os pássaros cantavam, as flores desabrochavam, e na Akatsuki todos tomavam seu café da manhã...

Pein: Abre a boquinha!! ^o^ -Pein dava bolacha na boca de Koji-

Koji: Ah! ^o^ -abre a boca-

Pein: Quem é o príncipe herdeiro da Akatsuki? Quem é? ^-^

Koji: Hehehe! \o/ –risada fofa de bebê-

Pein: É você! É você sim! \o/ –faz cara de papai besta-

Konan: Não dê muitas bobagens para o Koji. Pode fazer mal a ele.

Pein: Eu sei. Mas ele adora bolachas! :3 Não é filinho? –faz aviãozinho com bolacha-

Koji: \^o^/

Deidara: Yoko-chan! Você quer panquecas? Un. ^o^

Konan: Ela não pode comer isso,Deidara. u.u –dá papinha para Yoko-

Deidara: Eu só queria ser legal. Un. D:

Yoko: Hehehe! ^o^ -sorri para Deidara-

Deidara: Kawaii! *-* _"Queria o Danna visse isso! i.i"_

Zetsu: Cadê o Tobi? **Aquele moleque vive se escondendo.**

Itachi: Deidara deveria saber, já que são parceiros.

Deidara: Aquele monstro deve estar enchendo o saco de outro por aí. Ainda bem. Un. u.u –Disse Deidara,levando a xícara rosa da Hello Kitty à boca-

Pein: Deidara, ele é uma criança grande. É seu dever cuidar para que ele não faça merda por aí. ò.o

Konan: Pein! Olha as crianças! ò.ó –tapa os ouvidos de Yoko-

Pein: Olha a bolacha!! 'o'/ -tenta disfarçar-

Deidara: Eu não vou atrá... ¬¬

Zetsu: Não precisa. Aí vem o moleque. **Garoto esquisito**. Deveria se olhar no espelho. **Cala a boca que você faz parte de mim**. Vá comer banana! **Não sabia que o nome daquela orquídea era Banana.** o.**o' **–Zetsu discutia consigo mesmo-

Tobi: Tobi querer capim! o/

Hidan: Capim? Eu sabia, você é mesmo um jegue disfarçado! è.é/ (?)

Itachi: Por que quer comer capim?

Tobi: Tobi querer capim para... para... enfeitar o jardim! \o/ (N.A:Rima não intencional. o.o)

Konan: Você não vai colocar porcarias no meu jardim. ¬¬

Tobi: Mas Tobi querer só um pouquinho. ç.ç

Pein: Não ouviu? Nada de capim,_burro_. XD –momento sarcástico-

Kakuzu: Hey, o que é aquilo? o.o –aponta para algo atrás do sofá-

Tobi: Não é nada! ò.ó –se coloca na frente da porta-

Itachi: Tobi, sai da frente. ù.u –levanta-se, indo na direção de Tobi-

Tobi: Mas não é nada. T.T

Itachi: Se não sair, serei obrigado a usar _ISSO!_ Ò.ó –mostra celular, com o número da Super Nany na tela-

Tobi: Não! Tobi ser um bom garoto! Itachi-san, não chame Super Nany-sama! ToT

Itachi: Então sai da frente!

Tobi: Itach-san não ser bom garoto. D: -sai da frente da porta-

Itachi vai até o sofá. Quando chega, não vê nada.

Itachi: Não tem nada aqui. ò.o

Kakuzu: Parece que o moleque tinha razão.

Hidan: E você está ficando louco. Fica vendo coisas por aí. è.e

Kakuzu: Mas eu vi. Meus olhos são melhores que os do Itachi. ¬¬

Kisame: Agora eu que estou ficando louco! Tem uma coisa com rabo atrás da porta! 'o'

Hidan: Eu pego essa porra! ò.o –corre com a foice atrás da tal coisa-

Deidara: Ele ta indo para a cozinha! Un. o/

Pein: Konan as crianças estão lá! :O

-AHHHHHHH!!

Pein: Konan! 'o'

Todos correm até a cozinha, e encontram Konan em cima de uma cadeira com Koji e Yoko nos braços. Perto deles estava...

Tobi: Geraldo! 8D

Todos: Quem? o.o

Tobi: Geraldo, o bichinho do Tobi. \o/

Deidara: Seu bichinho é um... :O

**-- Horário comercial reservado aos partidos políticos. Dentro de instantes, continue lendo "O bichinho de Tobi".**

Deidara: Boa Noite. Você aí da poltrona, você trabalhador, você dona de casa, você shinobi preguiçoso,você trabalhador, você dona de casa, você shinogi preguiçoso... Hey, travou o bagulho aqui!Un. ò.o –corre até a câmera e dá um tapa. Volta ao seu lugar correndo- Nós queremos para você eleitor sabe o quê? Queremos um "erro fatal". O computador precisa ser reiniciado! O computador precisa reiniciado. Hey, eu disse que o computador precisa ser reiniciado, travou essa porcaria de novo!Droga! Un. ò.ó –joga bomba de argila na câmera. E estúdio explode-

**-- Fim de transmissão. Segue a programação normal. (?)**

Hidan: Mas o que é isso. O.o

Kakuzu: Não ta vendo? É um bode. ¬¬

Geraldo: Béééhhh! 8D

Tobi: Geraldo não ser kawaii?! *-*

Kisame: O que você está fazendo com esse animal? ò.o

Tobi: Tobi achar Geraldo em uma lata de lixo perto de Konoha. O garoto da Kyuubi estava enchendo o saco do bichinho, então Tobi trouxe ele para o esconderijo secreto que todo mundo sabe onde é da Akatsuki. \o/

Konan: Mutly, digo... Pein, faça alguma coisa!

Pein: Tobi, esse animal não pode ficar aqui! ò.ó

Tobi: Mas Geraldo não tem família. i.i

Hidan: Oba, carne na mesa! :B –apontando foice para o pescoço de Geraldo-

Tobi: Não! Deidara-sempai, ajuda o Tobi a ficar com Geraldo! T-T

Deidara: Ótimo, dois animais para cuidar. Un. ¬¬

Tobi: Pein-sama, Tobi prometer que Geraldo não causará problemas. *-*

Kisame: Você não deixará esse bicho ficar aqui, né? ò.o

Itachi: Pense nos seus filhos. Eles podem ficar doentes. u.u

Konan: Pein. o.o

Pein: O bode fica. '-'

Todos: O QUÊ? :O

Kakuzu: Eu não vou alimentar esse animal. ò.ó

Itachi: Por que esse bode vai ficar? ò.o

Pein: Porque ele é bonitinho. 8D

Todos: -capotam-

Tobi: Geraldo, você tem uma família agora! \o/ -abraça Geraldo-

Pein: Tobi! ò.ó

Tobi: Sim, Pein-sama! o.o7

Pein: Geraldo ficará, mas você será responsável por qualquer transtorno causado por ele. ò.ó

Tobi: Sem problema. Com o Tobi tudo fiará numa nice! *-*~

Deidara: Essa bicho não ficará no mesmo quarto que eu,né? Un. ò.ó

Hidan: No meu quarto tem espaço. e.e'

Kakuzu: Só se for na sua cama. ¬¬

Hidan: Não, no meio do círculo do meu ritual. :3

Tobi: Geraldo ficará no quarto de Tobi e Deidara-sempai. \o/

Deidara: Quem disse? Un. ò.ó

Pein: Ta decidido. Geraldo fica conosco, e dormirá no mesmo quarto que Deidara e Tobi.

Deidara: O QUÊ?! :O

Geraldo: Bééhh! :3~ -lambe o rosto de Deidara-

Itachi: Algo me diz que isso não dará certo. u.u

Todos menos Deidara,Tobi e Geraldo: Como adivinhou? u.u

Continua...

**~*o*~**

**Hoho,fic nova. :B**

**Eu tive a ideia de escrever isso no ano passado, mas me distrai com outras fics, e acabei não escrevendo essa. Mas agora a coisa vai. o/**

**Erm...alguém entendeu a "propaganda política"? o.o' Eu não iria escrever aquilo, mas meu lado alienado não presta. Ele estraga qualquer coisa que eu queira fazer. Eu mesma acabo fazendo isso... ò.o Deixa para lá. .-.**

**Então, até o próximo capítulo! /o/**

**- **_**Deixem as sagradas reviews, ou a Super Nany te levará para o **__**Cantinho da Disciplina**__**! ò.ó**_

**Kisus da Yze-chan!**


	2. O Jutsu secreto de Deidara

**Boahahaha! Me animei com essa bagaça! XD**

**É melhor eu ir escrevendo logo enquanto tenho ideia e tempo pra isso. xP**

**\o\~/o/**

Akatsuki's lair- 07h15min da manhã.

Deidara: Danna... volta! Volta!!Unnn... –Deidara virava de um lado para o outro da cama. Ele sonhava com seu Danna.- Danna, eu tenho cócegas...pare com isso!Un... –algo fazia cócegas em seus pés. Mas, o que seria?

Cozinha...

Hidan: Mas que sono... ç.ç –Hidan acabara de acordar. Estava indo para o banheiro quando ouve um barulho-

_- AHHHHHHH!!!_

Hidan: Por Jashin, o que foi isso? õ.o'

Pein: Que barulho foi esse? –chega à cozinha,usando um samba-canção de seda da Índia- (N.A: O cara é puro glamour! 8D)

Hidan: Veio lá de cima.

_- Tobi! Tira esse bode da minha cama! _

_- Geraldo gostou de Sempai!_

_- Dane-se! Eu vou explodir esse filho da mãe se não tira-lo da minha cama!_

Hidan: Ah, Geraldo está assediando o Deidara. Que mau gosto.

Pein: Pensando bem, a estadia desse bode aqui vai ser divertida. XD

Deidara descia correndo e bufando de raiva. Mais atrás vinham Tobi e Geraldo, mascando algo (o bode, não o Tobi).

Tobi: Tobi com sono... Deidara-sempai acordar Tobi e Geraldo sem motivo. Sempai ser mau garoto. ù.u

Deidara: Pro inferno você e esse...esse.... Geraldo! Pein, eu exijo esse antropófago fora do meu quarto! Un! –Deidara apontava para Geraldo e sacudia os braços freneticamente. Acordara com o bichinho lambendo seus pés e mordendo seus dedos-

Pein: Querendo ou não, Geraldo ficará no seu quarto.

Deidara: ELE LAMBEU MEU PÉ! ò.ó

Pein: Não grita comigo! ò.ó

Deidara: Se o Danna estivesse aqui, transformaria esse caprino imprestável em assado! ò.ó – Deidara foi para o quarto. Estava odiando o fato de ser obrigado a dividir seu quarto com dois animais, Tobi e Geraldo.

Hidan: Hey, o que ele está mastigando?

Tobi: Geraldo com fome. :)

Geraldo: u.u –mastigava sem parar-

Pein: Deve ser algo bem duro. Ele está mastigando desde que desceu.

_- TOOOOBIII!!_

Tobi: Geraldo, abre a boca para o Tobi. o.o

Geraldo cospe um celular. Pertencia a Deidara.

Hidan: Hohoho, o bicho vai pegar. xP

Deidara: ¬¬ -aparece na porta- Eu vou matar esse bode. Un. –veia saltada-

Itachi: Quanto barulho... Conviver com o Sasuke parecia mais fácil. -.- -pensa um pouco- Ta, as duas coisas são o verdadeiro inferno. ¬¬

Pein: Deidara, se você chegar perto do bode, será expulso da Akatsuki.

Deidara: Obrigado! ò.ó –tenta estrangular Geraldo-

Geraldo: xO

Tobi: Pein-sama, ajuda Geraldo!! \'o'/

Hidan: u-u – coçando o "saco" (?! :O)-

Konan: Que barulho é esse? Pein, acabe com essa bagunça, as crianças estão dormindo! ù.u

Pein: Deidara, você ficará sem TV se matar o bode! ò.ó

Deidara: o.o –para de estrangular Geraldo- Eu não poderei ver os clipes das The Pussycat Dolls? Un. (N.A: Se a autora gosta, Deidara deve gostar também! Eu assino o cheque! \o/)

Pein: Não. ù.u

Deidara: Geraldo, meu camarada! –abraça Geraldo – Não quer comer um pouquinho?Un. ^^ - oferece seu café da manhã-

Geraldo: ¬¬ -morde nariz de Deidara-

Deidara: Hehehe! Que bichinho meigo!Un. ^^' –sorriso forçado- Euaindatematobodeimprestável!Un. ^^' –Deidara fala entre dentes. Abraçando (quase enforcando) Geraldo-

12h30min. Almoço.

Todos estavam reunidos, como de costume, ao redor da mesa. Geraldo estava no cantinho da cozinha-onde havia uma plaquinha na parede escrito "Reservado ao Bode!", colocada por Deidara-, comendo uma espécie de marmita preparada por Tobi. (Não quero nem saber o que ele comia. x.x)

Tobi: Por que Geraldo não come na mesa com a gente? ó.ò

Deidara: Nem pense em chamar aquele quadrúpede para cá. Un. ò.ó

Kakuzu: Deidara, cala a boca! Você passou a manhã gritando com o Geraldo. Respeite a hora do almoço, poxa! ò.ó

Hidan: Olha o coração...! u.u

Kakuzu: Calado! ù.ú' –tique nervoso-

Deidara: Eu queria que o Danna estivesse aqui. Un.

Itachi: Mais uma crise emo... O Sasori morreu, ainda não percebeu? ¬¬

Tobi: Viado. ¬¬ -incorpora Madara-

Deidara:Un!? o.õ'

Geraldo: u.u –debaixo da mesa,mordendo os dedos de Deidara-

Deidara: AHH! \o/ -Deidara levanta-se desesperado, jogando seu prato com sopa para cima. Logo o prato cai sobre e cabeça de Kakuzu-

Todos: :O

Koji e Yoko: Aguh! \o/ -risada feliz-

Kakuzu: -.-' –tanta veia que parecia Byakugan-

Deidara: Foi o bode!Un. o.o/ -aponta para Geraldo, que estava deitado em seu cantinho-

Kakuzu: Quer dizer que a culpa de tudo será do bode. Bode isso, bode aquilo... ¬¬' –joga prato na parede, rachando a mesma-

Deidara: Se você não acredita em mim, problema seu! Un. ò.ó

Kakuzu: Você me paga! Ò.ó –pronto para atacar, quando Konan o impede-

Konan: Eu só queria que tivéssemos um almoço tranqüilo. Todos os dias é a mesma coisa...Deidara explodindo as coisas, Tobi enchendo o saco e o resto falando besteira. Se vocês acham que eu irei criar meus filhos em meio a toda essa violência estão muito enganados! Pein, ou você dá um jeito nisso, ou vou embora com nossos filhos. –Konan pega as crianças e vai embora da cozinha-

Pein: Mas...

Konan: A escolha é sua. u.u –vai embora-

Pein: º-º –alma sai de seu corpo-

Deidara: Você! Ò.ó –aponta para Geraldo-

Pein: Você! T.T –aponta para deidara-

Deidara: Eu vou provar que esse bode é um capeta incorporado! Un.

Itachi: Oh Rly? u.u

Deidara: Finalmente, irei _aquele_ jutsu!Un. òwó

Todos: Que jutsu? O.o

Deidara: Seguindo as recomendações da autora, Yze-sama, eu assisti FullMetal Alchemist, e aprendi a fundir alquimia a um ninjutsu muito poderoso, que supera até o Olho de Salsicha com Mangericão do Itachi!! BOAHAHAHA! \o/

Hidan: Tinha que ter um dedo da Yze no meio. ¬¬

Deidara: Contemplem minha arte suprema! Un. ò0ó/ –mostra uma cueca de Sasori-

Kakuzu: Uma cueca? Eca! (N.A:Mais uma rima –ou quase- não intencional! :O)

Deidara: Eu não tenho objetos místicos,então... xP

Kisame: Então faz logo! xO

Deidara: Ãhm? Ah, é mesmo! Geraldo, prepare-se! \ò0ó/

Deidara faz um circulo de transmutação com chão (?), e com algumas posições de mãos mostra sua "arte suprema"!

-explosão estilo Jyraia(Quando ele aparece, com aqueles barulhinhos XD)-

Deidara: *-*

Todos: Oh!! :O

A fumaça some, mostrando...

Continua...Boahahaha! \o/

**

* * *

**

Haha! XD

**Adoro faze suspense e enrolar ao máximo. u.u**

**Eu queria fazer esse capítulo direto, mas resolvi deixar o melhor para o próximo. E esse saiu uma porcaria! T.T**

**Eto, surpresas virão por aí. E alguém especial vai aparecer! Não se preocupem, não serei eu. Já enchi o saco dos Aka's até demais. ¬¬**

**Até o próximo capítulo! E obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! *-* -joga doces(?)-**

**-_Deixem as sagradas reviews! Esse botãozinho verde parece tão atraente... ;D_**

**Kisus da Yze-chan!**


	3. A volta dos que não foram XD

**Nee,esse capítulo já deveria ter saído, mas eu não sabia como continuar... ç.ç**

**Boa Leitura!**

**~*-*~**

Deidara: Consegui! BOAHAHAHAHA! Cof-Cof-Cof! Droga! DX -tossindo sem parar-

Kisame: Gripe suína! :O –correndo em círculos-

Pein: Não acredito no que meus olhos estão me mostrando! o.o

Todos menos Deidara: Nem nós. o.o

-Câmera mostra a cara de Deidara assim: *-*-

-Câmera mostra os pés da pessoa saindo da fumaça-

-Câmera mostra cara de Tobi assim: ò.o-

-Câmera mostra as coxas da pessoa saindo da fumaça-

-Câmera mostra Pein com cara de besta (N.A: A dele mesmo u.u)-

-Câmera mostra o pescoço da pessoa saindo da fumaça-

-Câmera mostra cara de todos assim: :O-

-Câmera mostra, enfim, Sasori saindo da fumaça, com cara de: u.u-

Deidara: DANNA!!! \o/ -pula no pescoço de Sasori-

Sasori: Espera... Chiyo-baa, eu te mato! ò0ó

Hidan: E não é que o palito de dentes voltou! 'o'

Pein: Deidara, você é um gênio! o/

Deidara: Você não queria me matar agora a pouco? Un. ¬¬ -ainda pendurado ao pescoço de Sasori-

Sasori: Alguém me explica o que está havendo aqui? E por que eu não morri? E cadê minha avó?E... Quem é ele! ò.o –aponta para Tobi-

Tobi: Tobi? õ.o' –aponta para si mesmo-

Itachi: É uma longa história...

Kakuzu: Espera. Sasori foi ressuscitado por Deidara, mas com que propósito?

Kisame: É verdade... Você disse que iria provar que o Geraldo era _duma_l.

Deidara: Ãhm? Ah, é verdade. Danna, esse animal –aponta para Tobi- tomou seu lugar depois que você morreu. Agora trouxe esse outro animal –aponta para Geraldo- para infernizar minha vida! Danna, transforma eles em marionetes! Transforma! Un! \o/

Geraldo: 8D –se esfrega nas pernas de Sasori- (N.A: Igual aos gatinhos. *-*)

Geraldo: Esse deve ser o Tobi, estou certo?

Deidara: Esse é o tal Geraldo, Danna. Grave bem esse nome maligno na sua mente! Un. è.é

Sasori: Quer dizer que estão aceitando até bode aqui? ¬¬

Konan: O que está acontecendo? –desce com Koji e Yoko nos braços-

Sasori olha para Konan e sorri, mas fica surpreso por vê-la com duas crianças.

Konan: Sasori? O.o

Sasori: Konan! ^^ -sorriso fofo-

Pein: ò.ó –desconfiado e coçando a testa-

Deidara: Un! Un! Un! \o/ -tentando chamar a atenção de Sasori, balançando os braços-

Itachi: Sasori, esses dois são filhos de Pein e Konan.

Sasori: Muita coisa mudou por aqui... ò.o'

Konan: Sasori... mas como...?

Deidara: Deixa as explicações para depois!! –grita- Danna, você precisa me ajudar a eliminar essa praga! Un. –aponta para Geraldo-

Sasori: Por que quer matar o bode? Ele parece ser um amor. u.u

Deidara: Amor?! Danna, esse bicho comeu o cabelo de uma das suas marionetes! Sabe, aquela que você trabalhou por dois meses... com a roupa vermelha... Um. è.e

Sasori: A-Alice?! o.o –entra em estado de choque-

Alice era a boneca mais perfeita que havia criado. Somente Deidara sabia de sua existência.

Deidara: Ele comeu o cabelo dela... e depois... –fez um gesto estranho, algo que dizia claramente _"Entrou e Saiu. Simples assim_."- Pobre Alice. Um. u.u

Sasori: A-A-Alice. –Sasori mal podia respirar. Em pensar que haviam tocado em sua bela e virgem (?) Alice. Isso era, definitivamente, imperdoável.

Tobi: Mas... Geraldo pensar que era palha de milho. :(

Sasori: '-' –Petrifica. As palavras "palha" e "milho" ecoavam em sua mente.

Deidara: CALA A BOCA! Danna, vamos mata-los! Un! \ò0ó/

Pein: Uou, eu não quero matança na minha organização! Ò.o

Deidara: Sasori-no-danna?! Tudo bem com você? Un. õ.o (N.A: Oh, Adriano,ta me ouvindo?! XD)

Hidan: Vamos lá. Nada como começar a manhã com uma matança! Jashin-sama agradece! \o/

Kakuzu: _"Será que ganharei alguma recompensa pelo corpo do Sasori em Suna? e.e"_

Sasori: Alice!! DD': -chorando-

Itachi: Outro emo não...! Kisame! –puxa Kisame para um cantinho- Nossa próxima missão será eliminar os emos! Esteja preparado! ò.o

Kisame: Sim, Itachi-san! ò.o7

Hidan: Fala sério... ¬¬ -coçando o "saco"-

Kakuzu: Pare de fazer isso, acéfalo. Ò.ó

Hidan: Você faz coisa pior. :B'

Sasori: Como ousa tocar na imaculada Alice?! ò.ó/ -aponta para Geraldo- (N.A: Esse povo não sabe que apontar é feio! è.e)

Geraldo: Béh? '-'

Sasori: Está declarada a guerra! Ò.ó/ -vai para o antigo quarto que dividia com Deidara (Uia! \o/)- Vamos, Deidara!

Deidara: Já estou indo, Danna! Un. /o/ -corre atrás de Sasori-

Kisame: Isso não vai acabar bem...

Kakuzu: Não mesmo. O que vai fazer a respeito, Pein?

Pein: Sentar, relaxar e aproveitar os fogos. XD

Konan: ò.ó

Pein: Só um pouquinho, Konanzinha... D:

Konan: ò.ó/ -pega rolo de macarrão-

Pein: Ta bom... i.i –vai até o quarto de Deidara e Sasori-

Continua... \o/

**~*-*~**

**Sim, Sasori-no-Danna voltou! E dessa vez voltou para ficar! *-***

**Eu queria ressuscitar o Danna em uma fic, e escolhi essa. Porque eu amo o Danna. Un. *---***

**Eto... Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom. **

**Kisus e até a continuação. Obrigada todos que mandaram reviews!**

**-_ Deixou review, ganhou pudim! \o/_**

**Yze-chan.**


	4. Operação Bode Morto, Akatsuki Feliz!

**Sabedoria do dia: **_Se algum dia alguém te chamar de burro, não ligue, mas... Continue pastando! (?)_

**~*O*~**

SasoDei's Room...

Ao chegar a seu antigo quarto Sasori se depara com Alice e fica horrorizado. (N.A: Ele leva à sério suas marionetes mesmo!) A boneca estava no canto do quarto, careca, com o rosto babado e semi-nua. (?) Geraldo havia comido pedaços de suas roupas.

Sasori: Alice! ToT –corre até a boneca- Olha o que fizeram com você... Minha marionete perfeita.

Deidara: Eu disse que aquele bode era demoníaco. Un. u.u

Sasori: Deidara temos que aniquila-lo, custe o que custar! ì.í

Deidara: Mas, o que faremos? Un.

Sasori: Esse é o plano! –joga papel com o tal plano desenhado - Aqui está você. –aponta para o boneco que era Deidara - E aqui Geraldo. –aponta para o boneco representado Geraldo - Quando ele passar pelo corredor, para ir à cozinha, eu estarei aqui. –aponta para uma sombra atrás de algo que parecia um vaso- É aí que você joga uma de suas bombas e o explode. O plano será chamado O.B.M.A.F.

Deidara: Mas, o que é isso? Un. o.o

Sasori: O.B.M.A.F. significa _Operação Bode Morto, Akatsuki Feliz_. u.u

Deidara: E o que você fará Danna? Un.

Sasori: Eu serei responsável pela risada diabólica no fundo. Entendeu? u/u

Deidara: É tão bom ter você de volta, Danna! Un. \o/

Pein: Espero que não estejam planejando algo contra Geraldo e Tobi. –aparece do nada-

Sasori: Que nada. Não sou de guardar ressentimentos, e ainda mais por um bode.

Pein: Que bom. E, Sasori, seja bem vindo de volta à Akatsuki.

Sasori: Obrigado. Talves eu me acostume com as "novidades" que apareceram desde que eu morri.

Deidara: Danna, falar que você morreu é esquisito. Finja que nada aconteceu. Un.

Pein: Deidara tem razão. Então, até logo. –sai-

Sasori: Será um retorno e tanto! –sorriso maligno-

Deidara: Kukukuku! Un. :3 –risada do Ryuuku [Death Note]-

15h30min – Todos assistindo o** Vale a Pena Ver de Novo**.

Hidan, Kisame, Konan e Itachi estavam na sala, sentados no grande sofá assistindo a novela. (N.A: Sofá tipo o da Hebe.) Pein estava brincando com as crianças no cercadinho montado no cantinho da sala. Kakuzu e Zetsu jogavam futebol de botão no outro canto, enquanto Tobi brincava com Geraldo.

Tobi: Geraldo querer Trakinas? 8D

Geraldo: Béééhh! 8D –toma Trakinas das mãos de Tobi-

Tobi: Tobi também queria Trakinas... D:

Geraldo: Béh! \o/ -fica com a cara do biscoito- (Igual ao comercial. e.e)

Atrás de um grande vaso, estavam Deidara e Sasori (se amassando \o/) esperando que Geraldo passasse.

Deidara: Danna, ele ta demorando. Un.

Sasori: Acabamos de chegar. ¬¬

Deidara: Mas eu quero ir ao banheiro. Un... ç.ç

Sasori: Então vai e não demora!

Deidara corre até o quarto. Enquanto isso, Sasori percebe que Geraldo e Tobi estavam vindo em sua direção.

Sasori: Caramba, o Deidara ainda não veio. O que eu faço? ò.o'

-Câmera lenta "On"-

Geraldo: Bééh! ^^ -andando feliz em direção a Sasori-

Sasori: Essa não! :O (Fale com a voz grossa e lenta)

Deidara: Que alívio. Un. xP -saindo do quarto- (Fale com a voz grossa e lenta²)

- Câmera lenta "Off"-

Sasori: Deidara, rápido! \o/

Deidara: Hnm?! É ele! o.o –faz uma bomba rapidamente-

Tobi: o.o

Geraldo:Béééhh! :O –com medo, corre para onde estava Sasori-

Sasori: Não Deidara! Suspender ataque! D:

Deidara havia preparado a bomba e, quando ouve Sasori gritar,pára. Mas Tobi se joga em cima de Deidara, que o faz jogar uma pequena aranha de argila para perto de Sasori. (Eitaporra!)

Tobi: Sempai, não machuca Geraldo! ToT -agarrando Deidara pelas pernas-

Sasori: AHHHH! :O –desesperado, abraça Geraldo-

Deidara: Idiota, você quer me matar? Un. ò.ó –soca a cara de Tobi-

Sasori: Idiota, você quer me matar? XO –pedalada em Deidara-

Hidan: Hey, dá para acabar com essa p*taria aí?–grita da sala-

Konan: Pein, chame o controle de animais, rápido. Eu quero assistir à novela em paz. ¬¬

Itachi, Kisame e Hidan: Nós também. ¬¬

Pein: Qual é... ¬¬ -vai até o corredor-

Pein vai até o corredor, encontrando Sasori descabelado no chão, ainda abraçando Geraldo e Deidara, tentando bater em Tobi, que chorava.

Pein: Explicações, agora. ¬¬ -cruza os braços-

Sasori: Erm... nós... estamos...

Deidara: Sasori-no-Danna e eu queremos fazer um lanche, e Tobi e Geraldo esbarraram em nós. Foi isso. Un. :B

Tobi: Mas... –leva rasteira de Sasori- (N.A: Danna ainda está em forma! \o/)

Sasori: Ops, desculpe Tobi! Então, vamos Deidara? 8D

Deidara: Sim. Un. 8D

Deidara e Sasori vão à cozinha sorridentes, deixando Tobi, Geraldo e Pein no corredor.

Pein: Tobi, leve Geraldo até a caixa de areia. Só pela cara, dá para perceber que ele quer fazer suas necessidades. ù.u –volta para a sala-

Tobi: Geraldo ta bem? ó.ò

Geraldo: Béh... DX –medo-

Na cozinha...

Deidara: Danna, nosso plano furou! O que faremos? Un.

Sasori: Precisamos de ajuda, sozinhos não conseguiremos combater aquele alien disfarçado de bode. ò.o

Deidara: Quem sabe ele é a Maísa... o.o Mas, todos parecem estar do lado dele. Un.

Sasori: Faremos com que mudem de ideia. Kukuku! –risada demente-

Deidara: Danna, você é tããão mau! x3

Continua... \o/

**~*O*~**

**Danna ser muito mau! \o/ -semnadamelhorpradizer-**

**Anyway... até o capítulo que vem!**

_**- A cada review que você manda, ganha dez anos a mais de vida! \o/**_** (?)**

**Kisus da Yze-chan! o/**


	5. O poder de Jashin é nosso aliado!

**Sabedoria do Dia: "**_Aquele que não tem capacidade para criar, tem que ter a coragem de copiar..."_ (Agradecimentos à pessoa que plagiou uma de minha fics.)

**~.~'**

Na manhã seguinte, a rotina da Akatsuki parecia normal. Começou com um café da manhã normal. Depois as crianças foram brincar no cercadinho, enquanto os outros lavavam a louça, limpavam o covil. Tudo normal. Estranhamente normal. Assustadoramente normal. –música de terror ao fundo-

Sasori e Deidara não saíram do quarto nem para tomar o café. Geraldo parecia não correr nenhum risco de vida, para Pein isso era muito bom, pois não corria o risco de ser abandonado por mulher e filhos e destinado a morar com um bando de homem por resto da vida.

Enquanto Pein brincava com Koji na sala, na cozinha Konan dava papinha para Yoko, enquanto conversava com Itachi.

Itachi Aquele dois... Sasori e Deidara não saíram daquele quarto desde ontem à noite.

Konan: Sei lá, eles devem ter muito que conversar. Sasori passou muito tempo... "morto". Lembra como Deidara ficou quando ele se foi?

- Flash Back... –efeito distorcido na tela de seu computador! 8D-

_Deidara: EU QUERO O DANNA DE VOLTA!! –Deidara se sacudia no chão fazendo birra - ME RECUSO A FAZER DUPLA COM ALGUÉM QUE PARECE UM PIRULITO!! DANNA VOLTE PRA MIM! T-T_

_Pein: Deidara, controle-se! Sasori morreu e querendo ou não, Tobi ocupará seu lugar! Ò.ó_

_Deidara: ME RECUSO!! –Sacudindo os braços-_

- Fim do Flash Back... –efeito distorcido faz aparecer o rosto de Itachi no seu computador! 8D-

Itachi: Ele ficou assim por quase um mês. ù.u

Konan: E o Tobi quase foi morto por ele diversas vezes, de diversas formas. ù.u

Do nada, Hidan aparece na cozinha, cantando e pulando.

Hidan: Eu perguntava _Do you wanna dance_? E te abraça _Do you wanna dance!_ –agarra Itachi pela cintura (?), e começa a dançar... Forró. o.o-

Itachi: Seu gay, me solta! Ò.ó –Chute na cara do Hidan-

Hidan: Eu to feliz! \o/ -Galo gigante na cabeça-

Itachi: Então abrace outro, idiota. ¬¬'

Konan: Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?

Hidan: Porque hoje é...! –pega Yoko no colo- Hoje é dia de sacrifícios à Jashin-sama! :3 –olhar _"faminto_" para Yoko-

Itachi: Todo dia é dia de sacrifícios ao seu Deus. ¬¬

Hidan: Mas hoje é especial. Hoje é o dia em que eu comemoro cem anos de fidelidade à Jashin! \o/ -joga Yoko pra cima- (N.A: Eu sei que o Hidan não é tão velho quanto o Kakuzu, mas vamos imaginar que sim. u.u)

Yoko: Aguh! xO –querendo vomitar-

Konan: Ela acabou de comer, acéfalo! Ò.ó –pega Yoko de volta-

Hidan: Eu vou pro meu quarto pegar minha estátua e minhas coisas de sacrifício. /o/ -corre pro quarto-

Konan: Ele é muito estranho. Yoko, tome cuidado com ele quando crescer. ù.u

Itachi: Eca! Ele tocou no meu lindo corpo! ¬¬ -vai tomar banho-

Konan: Tome cuidado com esse aí também. ¬¬

Yoko: Hmn? ó.ò

Enquanto isso na porta do quarto de Hidan, estavam Sasori e Deidara, conversando. (N.A: Seeei. *¬* /pensamentos pervertidos)

Deidara: Danna, me explica de novo o porquê de estarmos aqui, na porta do quarto fedido daqueles zumbis. Un. ù.u'

Sasori: Vê se presta atenção agora!

-Começa a passar um filme animado na mente de Deidara, imaginando o que Sasori dizia- (Tente imaginar você também! o/)

Sasori: Quando Hidan entrar no quarto, verá sua estátua de Jashin cheia de mordias. Enquanto isso, você chama o Geraldo, sem que o Tobi perceba. Quando olhar para o Geraldo e vê que a estátua está cheia de mordidas, Hidan vai colocar a culpa no bode. Aí teremos um aliado para nosso esquadrão anti-bode! \o/

Deidara: Entendi! \o/

Sasori: Agora, vamos ali atrás! u.u

Deidara: Pra quê, Danna? Un. '-' –Pensando besteira-

Sasori: Não ta vendo que o Hidan vem para cá? ò.o –puxa Deidara para dentro do quarto. Ambos espionavam Hidan, entrando em seu quarto.

Hidan: Ai, que dia feliz! –abre a porta, que estava semi-aberta- Hey, quem abriu isso? Deve ter sido o Kakuzu... Aquele velho vive deixando essa merd* aberta. –entra-

Sasori: Certo Deidara, vá buscar o Geraldo,rápido!

Deidara: Yes, Danna! Un. –corre até onde estava Geraldo-

Hidan: AHHHHHH!!

Sasori: Chegou a sua hora, bode. :)

Na sala...

Deidara: Tobi, o carteiro trouxe um pacote para você. Un. u.u

Tobi: Cadê? \o/

Deidara: Ta lá fora. Vai buscar...

Tobi corre até aporta, deixando Geraldo sozinho com Deidara.

Deidara_: "Perfeito!"_ –brilho demoníaco no olhar- Geraldo, quer um pouco de comida? Tem waffles no quarto. Un. o/

Geraldo: Béh! 8D –vai com Deidara-

De volta ao quarto de Hidan...

Hidan: Quem? Quem fez isso? T-T –desesperado, Hidan se joga no chão de joelhos, frente a sua estátua de Jashin- Tentaram comer Jashin! Como ousam?! Ò-ó

Geraldo: Béh?! o.o –aparece na porta-

Hidan: Geraldo? ò.o' –Hidan olha para a boca de Geraldo e vê restos de algo que ele comera a pouco- Então... FOI VOCÊ?!?! ò0ó

Sasori: Ótimo trabalho Deidara. o/

Deidara: Foi fácil enganar o idiota do Tobi! Un. 8D

Sasori: Agora, deixe o resto comigo. –Sasori vai até onde estava Hidan e Geraldo.

Hidan: Eu vou aniquilar esse [Palavreado ofensivo. Nem Dercy Gonçalves sabia da existência de tais palavras.]! Alguém me segura! Ò.ó

Sasori: O que houve, Hidan? –aparece **"**do nada**"**-

Hidan: Esse bode! Veja o que ele fez com minha estátua de Jashin! ToT

Sasori: Que coisa feia. Ele destruiu a Alice. Imagino como você se sente. i.i –momento amigável-

Hidan: Eu quero vingança! ò.ó –fogos nos olhos-

Geraldo: o.o "Glup!" –engole a saliva-

Sasori: Se quiser, eu ajudo. Também pretendo me vingar desse maldito! –sorriso psicopata-

Hidan: Eu começo! –levanta foice-

Pein: O que estão fazendo com Geraldo? –aparece do nada-

Geraldo: Béh! –corre para perto de Pein-

Deidara: Danna, Hidan, achei vocês! Un. –aparece-

Pein: Deidara?

Deidara: Oi, Chefe! Eu estava procurando esses dois. Nós iríamos jogar Mario Bros agora, né?! Un. \o/ -pisca discretamente para os dois-

Sasori e Hidan: Ãhm? Ah, é mesmo! ':D

Pein: E o que o Geraldo está fazendo aqui?

Deidara: Ele me seguiu, Chefe! Muito estranho. Un. u.u

Sasori: Estranho demais! u.u

Hidan: Pois é, vai ver ele pensou que o Deidara estivesse no cio ou coisa parecida. :B

Deidara: O QUÊ? ò.ó

Sasori: Nós já vamos... erm... jogar Mario Bros! Hehe! ^^'

Hidan: O Deidara está no cio! XD –cantarolando-

Deidara: Espera eu te pagar, seu acéfalo religioso de meia tigela! Un. Ò.ó

Sasori: Tchauzinho! :D –empurrando Hidan e Deidara para dentro de seu quarto-

Pein: Ta. ò.o

Geraldo: Béh! ò.ó

Pein: O que foi?

Geraldo: Béh! Béh! ò.ó –dá cabeçada na porta do quarto onde os trio acabara de entrar-

Pein: Você não vai com a cara dele? O Sasori é boa pessoa. Ou marionete... Que seja. Duvido que ele queira te machucar. Depois do Itachi, Konan e eu, Sasori é o único que raciocina bem nessa joça. – passa a mão na cabeça de Geraldo- Agora volte para o Tobi, ele deve estar preocupado. –vai embora-

Geraldo: Béh... ò.o –desconfiado- (N.A: Bodes tem emoções também! :3)

No quarto do _Esquadrão Anti-Bode_...

Hidan: Deidara está no cio! XD –cantarolando-

Deidara: Danna, faz ele parar! Un. ç.ç

Sasori: Hidan, para com isso. ¬¬

Hidan: Ta, parei. :B

Sasori: Deidara, ótima desculpa. Você merece uma estrelinha dourada. –cola adesivo dourado em forma de estrela na roupa de Deidara-

Deidara: Eu tenho uma estrelinha e você não. Un. 8P

Hidan: Para quê eu quero essa merd*? ¬¬

Sasori: Hidan, o que você quer fazer para se vingar de Geraldo?

Hidan: Primeiro vou arrancar aquela cabeça oca, depois...

**- Milhares de formas diferentes de tortura depois...-**

Hidan: ... E depois de tudo isso eu ofereço as cinzas para Jashin. Ò.ó

Sasori: Deidara, ele já terminou. ¬¬ -cutuca a cabeça de Deidara, que dormia e babava em seu ombro-

Deidara: Ãhm? Não fui eu quem comeu a papinha da Yoko, juro! ç.ç

Hidan: Vou contar pra Konan! o/

Sasori: Certo. Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

Hidan: O que é melhor do que tudo o que eu disse?

Sasori: Geraldo ganhou a coração de todos aqui. Temos que fazer mais aliados.

Deidara: Assim como fizemos com o Hidan? Un. 8D

Sasori: IDIOTA! Ò.Ó –soca a cara de Deidara-

Hidan: Não entendi. o.õ'

Sasori: Cof cof... Nem precisa. ù.u

Hidan: Vamos acabar com a boiolagem e fazer algo agora! Eu começo! Ò.ó –pega a foice-

Deidara: Vai fazer o quê?

Hidan: Vou matar aquele animal de uma vez por todas! Ninguém destroe minha escultura de Jashin e fica por isso mesmo! ò.ó/ -vai atrás de Geraldo-

Sasori: Droga! Ele vai ferrar nosso plano! Ò.ó

Deidara: O que faremos, Danna! Un.

Sasori: Vamos tentar impedi-lo! Deidara, faça uma bomba, rápido!

Deidara: Yes, Danna!Un. ò.ó7

Sasori e Deidara correm atrás de Hidan, que corria pelos corredores em direção à sala.

Hidan corria esbarrando em tudo, até em Kakuzu, que passava despreocupado com um porquinho nas mãos.

Hidan: SAI DA FRENTEEEEEE! Ò.Ó/ -derruba Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Mais heim? x.o –olho roxo-

Sasori e Deidara: SAI DA FRENTEEEE! /o/ –esmagam Kakuzu e seu porquinho-

Kakuzu: x.x –morto (ou nem tanto assim. XD)-

Porquinho: x.x –quebrado, mas cabeça ainda está inteira. 8D-

Na sala, de repente, todos ouvem um grito, seguido de uma explosão.

_-Deidara, AGORAAA!!_

_BAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG! \o/_

Todos: o.o

Pein: Mas o que ta acontecendo... aqui. o.o –chegando ao corredor-

Konan: Pein, o que... houve? o.o –chega logo atrás-

Todos: Mas o que... o.o –chegam depois-

Todos chegam ao corredor e encontram Deidara,Sasori, Hidan e Kakuzu (Não esqueçam do porquinho!) estirados no chão. Havia argila em todos os lugares, objetos destruídos e muita fumaça.

Itachi: O que aconteceu aqui? o.o

Kakuzu: Uma...jamanta me atropelou...! –morre-

Pein: Deidara, você explodiu essa bomba?

Deidara: Mais heim...? Un. '_' –levanta,cambaleando-

Sasori: A...culpa não é dele... –levantando-se, com o rosto negro-

Deidara: Danna...você... ó//ò

Sasori: A culpa... É DO GERALDO! ò.ó

Geraldo: Béh! ò.ó –dá cabeçada em Sasori, que cai desmaiado- (N.A: Comigo até as marionetes desmaiam e os bodes falam. Não é mesmo? 8D -conversando com o vasinho na janela do quarto-)

Deidara: Danna! /o/ -corre para socorrer Sasori-

Sasori: Chyio-baa sama, eu estou indo... x.x

Deidara: Danna, não vá para a luz! Não vá para a luz!Un. D:

Konan: Vocês estão de brincadeira não é? Geraldo estava na sala com o Tobi. Como ele poderia ter feito isso? ¬¬

Hidan: Ele que começou! T.T –levanta- Primeiro ele comeu metade da minha estátua de Jashin. Como eu vou fazer meus sacrifícios sem minha preciosa estátua? Eu esperei tanto pelo meu centenário de devoção à Jashin, e tudo foi arruinado! Olha o Kakuzu. Até ele foi vítima das maldades desse bode! T.T

Kakuzu: x.x –alma saindo de seus corpo-

Hidan: Esse bode...ele é demoníaco! Temos que nos livrar dele ou teremos sete anos de azar!

Konan: Vocês adoram fazer tempestade em copo d'água. Geraldo é só um animal inofensivo que--

Deidara: Inofensivo nada! Olha o que ele fez ao Danna! Un. ò.ó

Konan: Cala a boca que eu ainda não terminei! ò.ó Pois, bem. Geraldo não tinha ninguém antes de vir morar conosco. Aqui ele encontrou uma família. E vocês sabem que viver sozinho é ruim, porque não tem mais ninguém. Não é mesmo?

Itachi: Eu entendo perfeitamente o que o Geraldo sente... u.u

Kisame: Você matou sua família porque quis Itachi-san. ù.u

Itachi: Não lê o mangá não? ¬¬

Hidan: Que seja. Ou vocês dão um jeito nesse animal, ou eu abandonarei a Akatsuki! Ò.ó

Kisame: e.e' –abrindo a porta da frente-

Hidan: Geraldo não é o único animal que merece morrer por aqui. ¬¬'

Kisame: é.è –fecha a porta-

Hidan: Eu vou pro meu quarto, e que ninguém me perturbe! –sai puxando Kakuzu pelas pernas-

Deidara: Danna acorda! Un. i.i

Sasori: Mamãe...Papai... Eu to chegando! x.x

Tobi: Tobi não entende... Geraldo é bonzinho com todo mundo. Por que Sempais querem matar o Geraldo? Tobi não esperava isso de Deidara-sempai! –Tobi sai correndo e chorando em direção ao jardim-

Geraldo: Bééh! ó.ò –vai atrás de Tobi-

Deidara: Como se eu me importasse com uma ameba e seu . ¬¬

Pein: Deidara, você magoou o Tobi.

Deidara: E o bode machucou o Danna! Un. ò.ó

Itachi: Tobi te respeita, sabia?

Deidara: Eu realmente não importo. Eu não pedi para ser parceiro de um protozoário com cara de pirulito! Un.

Kisame: ... –no vácuo-

Konan: Deidara, você deveria pedir desculpas ao Tobi.

Deidara: Até tu,Brutus? Quem começou foi o Hidan, que queria matar o bode com a foice. Eu e o Danna só tentamos impedir. Un. ù.u

Deidara: Então, como líder dessa joça, digo que a partir de hoje, você está proibido de chegar perto de Geraldo.

Deidara: Obrigado! Un. –coloca Sasori nas costas e vai para o quarto-

Itachi: Ele não vai obedecer.

Pein: Eu sei. Mas isso é só uma forma de amenizar a situação. Agora ainda falta o Hidan.

Konan: E o que vai fazer?

Pein: Eu ainda não sei. Espero pensar em algo antes que o pior aconteça.

Continua... \o/

**~.~'**

**Sabe, eu achei esse capítulo muito gay. Acho que não vou resistir a tentação e fazer um extra bem SasoDei! :3 Mas, tô começando a ficar com pena do Geraldo. Quem sabe eu acabe mudando o final que imaginei para essa história. O.o'**

**Estou preparando um capítulo extra, mas acho que ainda não vou posta-lo. Vou esperar o momento certo para encaixá-lo nessa joça. Mas, antes, acho que vou fazer mesmo um bônus com um pouco de yaoi... x3**

**Anyway... espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews! \o/**

**- _Mandem reviews e Santo Antônio faz você casar! \o/ (?)_**

**Kisus da Yze-chan! **


	6. Apesar das diferenças

Nota: Eu sou doida. Então, comigo, até marionetes desmaiam, sentem dor etc. Pobre Danna, vai sofrer nas minhas patas! ;.;

Nota²: Eu bem que tento fazer algo descente, mas não consigo. ;.;'

Nota³: Se quiserem me matar depois desse capítulo, me procurem na Patagônia. o/ -pega as malas e vai pra Patagônia-

**~*o*~**

Já eram quase onze da noite e Sasori não acordava. Deidara não saia de perto de seu Danna sequer um minuto. Desde o incidente no corredor com Geraldo, Sasori estava inconsciente.

Deidara: Danna! Acorda. Un. ó.ò –Deidara cutucava Sasori, tentando acorda-lo. Era inútil. O louro estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Konan: Deidara? –A moça adentrou no quarto- Sasori ainda não acordou?

Deidara: Não. E o Pein ainda me deixa de "castigo". Será que ninguém consegue enxergar maldade naquele bode desgraçado? Un.

Konan: Deve esta acontecendo alguma coisa para o Sasori não acordar. Isso é muito estranho.

Deidara: Se acontecer alguma coisa com o Sasori-no-Danna... Eu mato aquele bode. E não me importo com as conseqüências! Un.

Deidara foi surpreendido quando Sasori abriu os olhos. Lentamente o ruivo levantava da cama.

Deidara: Danna, você está bem? Un.

Sasori: Ai, minha cabeça! Hey, onde está aquele bode?

Konan: Cara, nem depois de ter levado uma tremenda cabeçada no peito você esquece o Geraldo! ¬¬ – Konan andou em direção à porta, abrindo-a- Eu vou dizer ao Pein que está tudo bem por aqui. Boa noite. –saindo.

Deidara: AHHHHHH!! =O

Sasori: O que houve? o.o

Deidara: SEU PEITO ESTÁ QUEBRADO! UN. ToT

O peito de Sasori estava quebrado, devido ao impacto da cabeçada de Geraldo a lá Zidade.

Sasori: AHHH! Bode maldito!! ;_;

Deidara corre até a pequena cômoda do outro lado da cama e pega uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Deidara: Aqui! Danna, eu curarei seu ferimento. Un. –deitando Sasori na cama-

Sasori: Deidara, meu corpo não é mais humano. Curativos não darão jeito. Deixa que eu cuido disso. ù.u –levanta-

Deidara: Mas... Eu quero ajudar. Un.

Sasori: Não se preocupe comigo. Deveria tomar banho, seu rosto ainda está sujo. Parece até um cachorro de rua. ò.o'

Deidara: Mesmo sujo... Eu ainda sou lindo! Un. ;D –se admirando no espelho-

Sasori: ¬//¬ -joga travesseiro no rosto _lindo_ de Deidara- Vai tomar banho. ù//u

Deidara: Danna é mau... Un... D: -vai para o banheiro-

Sasori começou a concertar o estrago feito por Geraldo. Por mais que seu retorno à Akatsuki estivesse sendo, digamos, um inferno, estava feliz por poder estar perto der Deidara novamente. O garoto irritante de antes parecia ter crescido com sua ausência. Pouco, mas cresceu. Tinha que admitir, o loiro cresceu tanto por dentro quanto por fora. E como. Olha só que peitoral... Como é? o.o

Sasori: Deidara! O que está fazendo? o.o

Deidara: Heim? –Deidara saíra do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Uma toalha bem curta, um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Sasori: Pegou essa toalha de quem? Das crianças? Por que não pegou uma maior?! ò//ó'

Deidara: Mas essa foi a única que eu encontrei no banheiro. Un. u.u

Sasori: E por que não se vestiu no banheiro? ¬//¬

Deidara: Ah, porque... Hey,Danna! Você está ficando vermelho!Un. =O

Sasori estava vermelho, e não era por causa do calor, já que marionetes não sentem calor. 8D (E nem desmaiam... '-')

Sasori: Marionetes não podem ficar vermelhas. ¬¬ -volta a típica cara séria-

Deidara: Ta bom então. Un. o.o

Deidara pega suas roupas e vai vestir-se no banheiro. Enquanto isso, Sasori continuava concertando seu peito de madeira.

Sasori: Deidara. –chama o ruivo.

Deidara: O que foi,Danna? Un. –respondeu o loiro, colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro-

Sasori: Como é o tal Tobi?

Deidara: Argh! Por que quer saber daquele esquisito? D: -Deidara fez uma cara tão kawaii que fez Sasori soltar um pequeno riso-

Sasori: Ele trata você igual a mim? Quero dizer... è//e

Deidara: 8D Que nada. Ele é um idiota! Eu prefiro mil vezes você. Un. n//n

Sasori: Por que?

Deidara: Hmn?

Sasori: Por que você prefere a mim? Logo eu que sempre critiquei aquilo que você chama de arte.

Deidara: Não sei. Un.

Sasori: Como é?

Deidara: Talvez eu tenha me acostumado com a sua companhia. Quem , ficar com você me faz...bem. Un.

Era inacreditável como aquele loiro irritante e tagarela podia dizer coisas tão fofas.

Sasori: Você tem razão. n.n

Deidara: Danna, você também gosta da minha companhia? Un. *-*

Sasori: Bem... Se eu me recusar a ter você como parceiro o Pein vai pegar no meu pé. Não sei qual das duas coisas é pior. :B

Deidara: D: -vira fumaça-

Sasori: Eu to brincando. XD

Deidara: DANNA! É TÃO BOM TER VOCÊ DE VOLTA! UN. /o/ –pula em cima de Sasori-

Sasori: Ai, vai quebrar meu peito de novo! ò//ó

--

"_**Sempre que estiver triste lembre-se que alguém  
é feliz pelo simples fato de você existir."**_

**~*o*~**

Oh! Que coisa besta! X3 /atira na própria cabeça

Mas eu escrevi! \o/

Não é o YAOI que eu queria. Ainda acho que deveria ter rolado umas bitocas... E a frase no final ficou extremamente desnecessária. o.o Anyway... ¬¬

Gostarão? *-* Porque foi a única coisa que saiu da minha mente infértil. Que seja. ò.o

_Quero review ou uso o teletransporte e te mando pro Acre! ò.ó/_

Kisus da Yze-chan. :3


	7. Fazendo Acordos

**Sabedoria do Dia**: _A partir de hoje vamos cuidar da saúde, pois de nossa vida todo mundo cuida! (Y)_

**\¬¬/**

Era o começo de mais uma semana. Semana que seria como as outras duas passadas. Geraldo estava sendo culpado por toda e qualquer desgraça que acontecesse. Até Zetsu estava enfurecido com o bode, que havia comido suas amigas orquídeas, com quem monologava diariamente.

Deidara não saia de seu quarto a dias. Por ordem de Pein, o loiro estava proibido de se aproximar de Geraldo, o que estava seguindo ao pé da letra. Sasori levava comida para ele todos os dias. Mas, Deidara mal podia esperar por uma oportunidade de aniquilar aquele Anhangüera¹.

Hidan ainda estava triste por causa de sua estátua de Jashin, e de alguma forma conseguiu convencer Kakuzu de que a culpa por ter quebrado seu porquinho foi de Geraldo. Claro, Kakuzu estava com muita, mas muita raiva do pobre bode.

No quarto de Deidara e Sasori...

Sasori: Deidara, aqui seu café. –entrega bandeja-

Deidara: Danna, eu quero sair desse quarto! Un. D':

Sasori: A ordem que Pein lhe deu foi para não chegar perto do bode, não para se trancar no quarto e nunca mais sair. ¬¬

Deidara: Mas se eu sair, sou capaz de picar aquele monstro em mil pedaços! Un. ò.ó

Sasori: Então fique aqui.

Deidara: Você vai ficar aqui comigo?Un. :3

Sasori: Vamos voltar a planejar algo para acabar com aquele quadrúpede.

Deidara: Danna... Sabia que o dia dos namorados está chegando? Un. ;3

Sasori: Tome seu café. ¬¬' –vai embora-

Deidara: Não, espera!Un. D:

Quando Sasori sai de seu quarto, é puxado para dentro de outro.

Sasori: Hein? o.o

Hidan: Pinóquio, Kakuzu precisa bater um papo com você. u.u

Sasori: O que querem?

O quarto estava escuro. Somente um canto estava iluminado por uma lâmpada incandescente. (N.A.: Eles não sabem que fluorescentes consomem menos energia? è.é) Havia alguém sentado em uma cadeira giratória, que virou-se para o Akasuna. Ora, era o Kaku-chan! o/

Kakuzu: Akasuna, eu soube que você está comandando um grupo de extermínio. u.u –sentado,com as pernas cruzadas -

Sasori: Alguém pode ligar a luz? ¬¬

Hidan: Deixa o Kaku-chan falar, porra! ò.ó –tapa na cara de Sasori-

Sasori: TÁ FICANDO DOIDO? ò-ó

Kakuzu: Hidan, calado. –Hidan fica quietinho- Akasuna, quero me juntar ao seu grupo para combater o mal que assombra a Akatsuki.

Sasori: Por quê? u.u

Hidan: E ainda pergunta?! Aquele bicho anda infernizando toda a organização desde que chegou! Duas semanas! Acha pouco? Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Hidan, calado! ò.ó Enfim, aquele bode vem nos causando problemas a duas semanas, e ainda teve a audácia de fazer eu quebrar meu porquinho. ;_;

Hidan e Sasori: e.e –assoviando-

Kakuzu: Você aceita minha ajuda?

Sasori: Bem--

Kakuzu: Negócio fechado! –aperta mão de Sasori, sem deixar que o mesmo termine de falar- Farei com que Kisame junte-se a nós.

Sasori: Como?

Hidan: É. Aquele bagre é um maria-vai-com-as-outras. Ele só obedece ao Pein e ao Itachi. ù.u

Kakuzu: Querem fazer uma aposta? –vai até a porta- KISAMEEEE!! –grita.

Kisame: O QUE É? –grita do banheiro-

Kakuzu: VEM AQUI,PORRA!

Kisame: ESPERA!

Kakuzu: VEM LOGO! Ò.ó

-barulho de descarga- (XD)

Kisame: Droga. ¬¬

Kisame chega ao quarto andando de um jeito estranho.

Hidan: Por que está andando assim?

Kisame: Tinha pouco papel no banheiro. ._.

Hidan: Seu nojento. ¬¬'

Sasori: Kisame, temos uma proposta.

Kakuzu: Junte-se a nós. Queremos acabar com o Geraldo!

Kisame: Mas, ele é um amor. 8D

Kakuzu: Não é não. ù.u

Kisame: É sim. '-'

Kakuzu: Vou te fazer mudar de ideia em um segundo... ù.ú

Três minutos depois, na sala...

Kisame: º-º

Itachi: Kisame, o que houve?

Kisame: º-º -paralisado-

Itachi: Fala homem...peixe! ò.o

Kisame: Itachi-san, nós temos que matar o Geraldo. ò.ó

Itachi: Por quê? o.õ

Kisame: ;_; –lembrando do que aconteceu no quarto com Kakuzu... (O que será? XD)

- Flash Back... –efeito distorcido... 8D

_Kisame: O que vai fazer, velho remendado? 'o'_

_Kakuzu: Se não colaborar conosco... –pega algo de dentro do sobretudo-Eu conto a todos que você tem uma coleção de CD's do Grupo Molejo! Ò.ó –mostra CD's-_

_Kisame: Meus CD's do Molejão! :'O (?)_

_Sasori: Molejo?! Argh! xP_

_Kisame: Faça qualquer coisa comigo! Use meu corpinho esculpido pelas mãos de Kami, mas não revele meu segredo! ToT_

_Todos: o.o'_

_Kisame: Kakuzu, se você não me devolver, serei obrigado a usar isto! 'ò.ó/ -levanta Samehada-_

_Kakuzu: Hidan... u.u_

_Hidan: Atreva-se Pequena Sereia! ò.ó/ -levanta foice (N.A: Como o amor é lindo! 8D)-_

_Sasori: Hey, você estão fazendo muito escândalo! Ò.ó_

_Kakuzu: Kisame, é pegar ou largar. u.u –mostra CD's-_

_Kisame: Droga! Itachi-san vai ficar furioso comigo... D:_

- Fim do Flash Back... –efeito distorcido... 8D

Kisame: É que... Geraldo tentou abusar da minha inocência! T.T' (?)

Itachi: Mentira. ¬¬ -vai para o quarto-

Kisame: Mas é verdade! Ele pulou em cima de mim quando eu estava saindo do banho! i.i

Itachi: Vocês são de espécies diferentes. Geraldo não seria tão... nojento. :B

Kisame: Eu não estou brincando! \ò.ó/

Itachi: Que seja. Não me incomode por enquanto. Preciso fazer uma coisa. u.u –pega revista de culinária-

Kisame: Vai fazer o que?

Itachi: Você sabe que quem cozinhou hoje foi o Pein,não sabe? ù//u –entra no banheiro-

Kisame: Ah, não tem papel higiênico! :B –fala do lado de fora do banheiro-

--

Enquanto que no quarto de Deidara...

Deidara: Estou a dois passos...do paraíso... – cantando[com voz afeminada], enquanto fazia uma escultura de argila no formato de Geraldo. – Pronto! Un. \o/

Deidara coloca a escultura no canto do quarto e vai para a cama. Do nada, começa a encenar algo.

Deidara: Você é um bode mau! Un. ò.ó

Geraldo de Argila: ...

Deidara: Como castigo, serei obrigado a lhe aplicar uma severa punição! Katsu! Un. :3 –fala com jeito dengoso-

O boneco explode, sem causar _muita_ bagunça.

Deidara: Sinto-me um Deus! Un. 8D

Sasori: Falando sozinho? –entra-

Deidara: Só estava entediado e resolvi brincar um pouco. Un.

Sasori: Deidara, Kakuzu e Kisame juntaram-se a nós. Eles também querem matar o Geraldo.

Deidara: Kisame? Mas ele não era um Maria-vai-com-as-outras? Un.

Sasori: Kakuzu deu um jeito de convencê-lo a colaborar conosco.

Deidara: Un. –faz cara de pensativo-

Sasori: Geraldo vai pagar pelo que fez com Alice. –Sasori abre a porta do closet, tirando Alice. Ou o que sobrou dela- Me vingarei, oh, doce Alice! i.i –com Alice nos braços-

Deidara: ó.ò Danna, eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você...

Sasori: Agora não, Deidara. Preciso preparar a marionete do Kazekage. A usarei contra Geraldo.

Deidara: Danna, não acha que está exagerando? Un. o.o

Sasori: Exagero? Você me trouxe de volta para ajudar a acabar com o bicho, não é mesmo?

Deidara: Sim, mas...

Sasori: Não me venha com seus momentos yaois, Deidara. Daqui a pouco teremos uma reunião no quarto de Kakuzu e Hidan. Decidiremos quando iremos atacar.

Sasori senta-se perto da janela do quarto com Alice. (N.A: Até janela em caverna tem nas minhas fics. XD(?)) O que Deidara queria falar? Seria algo sobre Geraldo?

Continua... \o/

**~*o*~**

_¹ Anhangüera: Espírito mau, diabo que toma outra forma. Quer melhor definição? O.õ_

**Capítulo relativamente pequeno, besta e sem graça. :B**

**A verdade é que eu escrevi isso várias vezes. (Se essa ficou ruim, imagem as outras tentativas. o.o) Enfim, a fic está bem avançada, e eu pensei em escrever um outro extra. 8D**

**Acho que nesse bônus vou mostrar um pouco mais o Tobi e o Geraldo. Apesar da fic se chamar **_**O Bichinho de Tobi**_**, deixei os protagonistas totalmente de lado. o.o**

**Então é isso.**

**Kisus e ja ne! /o/**

-_**Preciso dizer para mandar reviews? o.õ**_


	8. A Reunião dos Idiotas

Nada a declarar. '-'~

**~X~**

Era hora do almoço e todos estavam reunidos em volta da mesa, menos Deidara. Sasori preparava um obento para levar ao loiro. Geraldo comia em seu cantinho. Todos estavam em silêncio, até Tobi.

Tobi: ... –espetando um pedaço de carne com a faca-

Pein: Tobi, pare de brincar com a comida.

Tobi: Tobi não está com fome... –empurra o prato-

Hidan: Sobra mais. –puxa o prato de Tobi-

Kakuzu: Não podemos desperdiçar comida. –com um garfo, pega carne do prato que antes era de Tobi-

Hidan: HEY! VOCÊ JÁ COMEU SEU ALMOÇO, VELHO REMENDADO!

Kakuzu: Ladra, mas morde. u.u –come carne "roubada"-

Konan: Não vão brigar aqui,né? ¬¬

Hidan: Eu só queria comer mais um pouco. ù.u

Pein: Há bastante comida, não precisa agir como um animal, seu animal. ¬¬

Sasori: Pronto! 8D –levanta obento em forma de pássaro- Uma obra de arte. Deidara não terá como discordar! o/

Hidan: Que coisa boiola.

Sasori: Calado. ¬¬ Vou levar isso pro Deidara.

Itachi: Vai lá, _amor_. ;D

Kisame: Oh, Danna, você é tão kawaii!Un. X3 –imitando Deidara-

Hidan: Fiz minha parte, mas você terá que me dar um pagamento à noite. ;D –imitando Sasori-

Kisame: Danna, o que quer que eu faça?! Un. *-* (N.A: Quanto "que". ò.o)

Sasori: Quero que... –segura o queixo de Kisame - Dance _La Conga_ para mim! *-*

Kisame: Danna!! Un! \o/

Sasori: Muito, mas muito sem graça. Seus gays. ¬//¬ -vai embora-

Hidan: Ele ficou vermelhinho! XD

Konan: Hey, as crianças estão à mesa. ¬¬'

Yoko: Huh? o.o

Hidan: Dance para mim, Yoko-chan querida! ;D –sorriso colgate-

Pein: ò.ó –soca a cara de Hidan-

Itachi: Kisame, o que irá fazer durante a tarde?

Kisame: Nada.

Kakuzu: Errado. Você terá muito que fazer hoje.

Kisame: Mas... D:

Kakuzu: ù.u –mostra CD do Molejo embaixo da mesa-

Kisame: É, eu tenho muito que fazer. ;_;

Itachi: Eu disse que iríamos até a vila. ¬¬

Hidan: O que a falta de mulher não faz. XD

Pein: Hidan... ò.ó

Hidan: Hump. ¬¬

Almoço e narração confusa à parte, todos voltaram aos seus afazeres. Ou seja, todos foram fazer _nada_.

Enquanto no quarto de Deidara e Sasori...

Deidara: ... –encarando o obento. Sim, ele ainda não comeu.-

Sasori: Deidara, come logo isso. Quer que os ratos venham e levem? ¬¬

Deidara: Não posso. u.u

Sasori: Está de dieta ou o quê? ¬¬

Deidara: Danna, isso está muito lindinho! Me recuso a destruir uma obra sua!Un. ò.o

Sasori: ¬¬ -pega obento- Vou levar pro bode.

Deidara: NÃO! /o/

Sasori: Deidara, solta isso!

Deidara: Eu quero! Un.

Lá fora, no corredor, Itachi passava despreocupado.

Itachi: A coisa ta boa. o.o

- barulho de coisas caindo nom chão, a cama sendo arrastada, e Deidara gritando (?)-

_- Ai, Danna! Me machucou! Un._

_-Bem feito. Agora sai de cima de mim!_

_-Você diz isso porque seu corpo é de madeira, não sente a dor que estou sentido. Deixa eu comer, Danna! Eu como quietinho. Un._

_- Não, eu vou dar pro bode!_

Itachi: Chegou a esse ponto?! O.o

Kakuzu: Ta fazendo o que aqui?

Itachi: Ahh! Kakuzu, você me assustou. '-'

Kakuzu chega, trazendo Hidan e Kisame consigo.

Kisame: Itachi-san, você parece assustado.

Itachi: Não foi nada. E aonde vocês vão?

Kakuzu: Não é de sua conta. –abre a porta do quarto de Deidara e Sasori e vai entrando-

Kisame: Tchau,Itachi-san. i.i (?) -entra-

Itachi: Isso é muito suspeito. ò.o

Hidan: Nem pense em entrar.

Itachi: Chamo umas garotas que cobram bem baratinho se me disser o que irão fazer. ù/u (!?)

Hidan: Vamos fazer uma suruba, e como você é _muito_ pra gente, não te chamamos. ¬¬ -entra-

Itachi: o.o'

Ao entrar, os três encontram Sasori em cima de Deidara. O obento estava jogado no chão.

Hdan: Eu sabia! XD

Kisame: Eles tem um caso mesmo! XD

Kakuzu: Que pouca vergonha. ¬¬

Deidara: Danna, eu queria comer. Un. i.i

Sasori: Calado. ¬¬'

Kakuzu: Então, vamos começar essa reunião.

Todos sentam no chão, fazendo uma roda.

Sasori: Devemos aproveitar que os outros estão tirando uma _siesta_.

Hidan: Eu já disse o que farei com o bode. Contribui o bastante.

Kisame: Eu não tenho coragem de machucar o Geraldo. '-'

Kakuzu: Você que sabe. u.u –mostra CD's-

Kisame: Seu mercenário maldito. ;_;

Deidara: CD's do Molejão, que legal! Un. 8D –pega CD's das mãos de Kakuzu-

Kisame: Você também gosta? 8D

Deidara: Sim, mas os meus sumiram na minha mudança de Iwa para cá. D:

Sasori: _"É nessas horas que sinto falta do Orochimaru. ¬¬"_

Hidan: O que você pretende fazer Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: Minha vingança será algo esplendido! Primeiro distraímos o Tobi, porque ele é um perigo, depois levamos Geraldo para a floresta aqui perto.

Sasori: Podemos torturá-lo para fazer pagar por tudo.

Kakuzu: Bem colocado Akasuna! O torturamos, depois Hidan bebe um pouco do sangue dele, Kisame corta seus membros com a Samehada, e por último, Deidara usa uma de suas bombas e manda o que restar do bode pro espaço! \o/

Hidan: O que você fará?

Kakuzu: Rirei da cara dele. :B

Kisame: Não posso fazer isso. Pobre Geraldo. ó.ò

Sasori: Não seja idiota! Aquele bode já causou problemas demais.

Kisame: Mas ele é tão bonitinho! D:

Kakuzu: Vira Homem! –pega Kisame pela roupa - Vira homem, porra! ò.ó –tapa na cara de Kisame-

Deidara: Isso é exagero. Por que não o levamos para bem longe sem o Tobi perceber? Un.

Todos: ò.o

Hidan: Você foi o primeiro a dizer que aquele bode era maligno. O que fez mudar de ideia? ¬¬

Deidara: Nada. ù.u

Sasori: Deidara... ¬¬

Deidara: Danna, eu já disse que não é nada. Que saco. Un. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Isso é muito suspeito.

Hidan: Até demais...

Sasori: ...

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Pein e Konan...

Pein: Konan, as crianças estão dormindo?

Konan: Há muito tempo. ¬¬

Pein: Então, vem ficar aqui com seu Peinzinho. :3

Pein estava sentado em uma poltrona, perto da janela. (N.A: Mais janelas...) Estava esperando as crianças dormir para poder namorar um pouquinho. x3

Konan: Sabe Pein... –senta-se no colo de Pein- Todos estão muito calados.

Pein: Calados demais. Espero que não estejam planejando nada contra Geraldo e Tobi.

Konan: Deixar esse animal aqui foi um erro.

Pein: Mas, você reparou que Tobi parou de encher o saco de todos?

Konan: Ainda termos muitos problemas. Deveria conversar com o Tobi e dizer que Geraldo não pode ficar, antes que o pior aconteça.

Pein: Talvez sim. Mas, vamos esquecer isso... Konanzinha, eu me sinto tão tenso, sabe... e.e

Koji: Aguh! \o/

Konan: Seu filho acordou. XD

Pein: Poxa, Koji. Dá uma folga pro papai. D:

Itachi: PEIN! –arromba aporta-

Pein: Hey Uchiha, ta louco! Ò.ó

Itachi: Você precisa fazer alguma coisa.

Pein: O que houve dessa vez?

Itachi: Sasori,Deidara,Kakuzu,Hidan e até Kisame estão trancados no quarto dos artistas _Indi e Gente_ a muito tempo. Eles estão planejando algo,eu sinto! ò.o (Itachi, o Oráculo!)

Konan: Eu disse. Pein, isso é perigoso.

Pein: Vai ver estão jogando Mario Bros de novo, nada mais.

Itachi: Eu to dizendo, eles estão planejando algo.

Konan: Pein, não me obrigue a dizer _Eu avisei_ quando acontecer o pior. Vá lá e pergunte o que está acontecendo.

Pein: Eles não irão me dizer.

Itachi: Então eu usarei _isso_! ò.ó –mostra celular com o numero da Super Nanny- (N.A: Itachi, Oráculo e agora pupilo da Nanny?)

Pein e Itachi vão até o quarto. Quando chegam, ouvem uma risada diabólica, seguida de palavrões. Provavelmente vindos de Hidan.

Itachi: Viu só. –com a orelha na porta-

Pein bate na porta. Lá dentro ouvem-se sussurros. Podia ser ouvido um belo "Cala boca, idiota!", logo em seguida, o barulho de trancas e cadeados sendo abertos. Alguém abre a porta.

Sasori: Diga. u.u

Pein: Vim até aqui obrigado pela Konan para saber o que estão fazendo. Diga que não é nada para eu voltar para o aconchego do meu luxuoso quarto de líder e para tranqüilizar esse neurótico ao meu lado. u.u

Itachi: Diga Akasuna! O que vocês fazem aí dentro? ò.o –tentando olhar lá dentro, mas Sasori estava na frente-

Sasori: Se querem mesmo saber, entrem.

Pein e Itachi entram e encontram todos sentados ao redor de uma TV enorme jogando Mario Bros.

Kisame: Itachi-san, você veio me salvar. ;_;

Kakuzu: Não dê bandeira, cara de peixe. ò.ó –fala ao ouvido de Kisame e o belisca-

Itachi: Kisame, o que está fazendo aqui.

Kisame: ;_;

Kakuzu: ò.ó –faz gesto de "_Se falar, eu corto seu pescoço_."-

Kisame: Jogando Mario Bros. ç.ç

Pein: Eu disse. Não há com que se preocupar.

Itachi: Eu não acredito. ¬¬

Sasori: O Pein vive dizendo que nós brigamos demais. Só queremos nos divertir, coisa de amigo. u.u

Deidara: Estamos dando bons exemplos para as crianças. Un. u.u

Pein: Viu só, Uchiha? Agora pare de implicância e vá fazer algo útil, tipo fazer amigos. Ò.ó –vai embora-

Sasori,Deidara,Kakuzu e Hidan: ^^ -auréola na cabeça-

Itachi: ¬¬ -vai embora-

Ao fechar a porta, todos voltam ao normal.

Hidan: Joguinho de bicha. Resident Evril e Streat Fither sim são coisas de macho! Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Voltando ao assunto. Kisame, você está proibido de dizer qualquer coisa ao Itachi sobre o que conversamos aqui. Se algo escapar da sua boca, nem que por acidente, você vira sushi. ò.ó

Kisame: Ta bom... Agora posso ir embora? Esse quarto fede. i.i

Deidara: Mas não a peixe cru. Un. ¬¬

Sasori: Está resolvido.

Hidan: Vocês planejaram tudo, menos o dia em que isso irá acontecer. u.u

Deidara: Hey, o Hidan pensa! Un. 8D

Hidan: Até mais que você, barbie do Paraguai. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Então, faremos isso em três dias, exatamente às 15h00min da tarde.

Sasori: Deidara distrai o Tobi enquanto levamos Geraldo até a floresta. Certo Deidara?

Deidara: ...

Sasori: Deidara...?

Deidara: Ta certo, então. Un.

Kakuzu: Nos vemos em três dias.

Hidan: Moramos no mesmo lugar. ¬¬

Kakuzu: u.u –finge que não ouve e sai do quarto-

Todos vão embora, deixando apenas Sasori e Deidara sozinhos.

Sasori: Deidara, quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Deidara: Não, por que Danna? Un.

Sasori: Qual sua relação com o bode? Vocês são parentes? ò.o'

Deidara: Danna! Já disse que não é nada. Un. ¬¬

Sasori: Sei...

Deidara: A autora dessa joça é quem sabe. Ela é contra a matança de animais indefesos! Un. ù.u

Sasori: Que seja. Ela não irá nos impedir de cumprir nossa vingança. –acariciando o rosto de Alice- Enfim, terei minha vingança! –brilho demoníaco no olhar-

Deidara: Hmn...

Continua... \o/

•~•~•

**Hohoho! :B**

**Tenho apenas esse capítulo escrito no momento, mas irei continuar em breve. **

**A fic está enrolada demais... Mas, o que Deidara quer falar? Surpresa... ;D **

**O final da fic está tudo planejado. Diálogos, cenário, tudo desenhado em minha mente. :3**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior. :D**

**Kisus e ja ne!**

_**- Mandando reviews você colabora com a saúde mental dessa autora**__. :3_


	9. Se Meu Bode Falasse

_2º Bônus- Se Meu Bode Falasse..._

_-\o/-_

Manhã de sábado. Todos estavam dormindo, mesmo sendo quase hora do almoço. Somente Tobi e Geraldo estavam acordados. Tobi queria se desculpar pela confusão que Geraldo causara nos últimos dias, então, levantou cedo e preparou um belo café da manhã. Ovos com bacon, panquecas, pegou o leite na porta e até o Jornal que Pein gostava de ler toda manhã, o tal Gazeta Shinobi.

Tudo estava perfeito, só faltava que os outros acordassem. Mas, ninguém acordou. Na noite anterior, ficaram todos acordados até tarde assistindo o filme O Mistério do Elevador Assombrado, que Kisame havia pegado na locadora.

-Flash Back "ON" –efeito distorcido na tela de seu computador! 8D-

_Kisame: AHHHHHH!! ITACHI-SAN, ELE VAI NOS PEGAR! =O –abraça Itachi-_

_Itachi: Kisame, afaste-se de mim, ou te queimo com o Amaterasu! Ò.ó_

_Hidan: Cuidado, atrás de você! –fala para a moça do filme, antes da mesma morrer XD-_

_Kisame: AHHHHHH!! – grito afeminado-_

_Kakuzu: Porra, Kisame! Cala a boca que eu quero assistir essa porcaria! Ò.ó_

_Kisame: Medaaaa! DX –agarrando o braço de Itachi-_

_Itachi: Eu disse AFASTE-SE! ò.ó'_

_Final do filme: Kisame estava torrado pelo Amaterasu, Hidan rindo feito louco por causa das mortes, e o resto dormindo..._

- Flash Back "OFF" –efeito distorcido faz aparecer a fic de novo no seu computador! 8D-

Tobi resolvera passear com Geraldo. Próximo ao covil/caverna/moradia/sede/residência da Akatsuki tinha uma floresta. Lá, Tobi poderia brincar com Geraldo sem correr o risco de Deidara querer matá-lo, como tantas vezes tentou.

Chegando lá, foram até a margem de um rio, e ficaram apreciando a paisagem calma...

Tobi: Tobi queria que Geraldo falasse. Aí Geraldo poderia se defender verbalmente dos sempais que tentam matar Geraldo. ^^

Geraldo: Béééh! –lambe Tobi-

Tobi: Seria legal! :)

--

??: Tobi? Acorda Tobi!

Tobi: Ãhm? Sempai, é você?

Geraldo: Não. Sou eu, Geraldo!

Tobi: Geraldo? o.o

Geraldo: Eu, idiota. ¬¬

Tobi: Geraldo saber falar!

Geraldo: E também sei dançar! o/

Tobi: Mas, Geraldo ser um animal. E animais não falam. o.õ (N.A: O Tobi falou algo lógico pela primeira vez em uma fic minha. xP)

Geraldo: Você desejou que eu falasse, e seu desejo foi realizado pela Fada Azul! –estrelinhas ao redor-

Tobi: Tobi ter uma Fada! E um bichinho falante! Deidara-sempai e os outros não vão acreditar! \o/

Geraldo: Mas, tem um porém.

Tobi: O quê?

Geraldo: Eu só posso falar até o final do dia. Quando o sol se pôr, o feitiço será desfeito, e eu não poderei mais falar com você.

Tobi tinha seu sonho realizado. Geraldo agora poderia falar com ele, mas por tempo limitado. Mas, Tobi não queria pensar nisso, apenas queria brincar e conversar com seu bichinho.

Tobi: Tobi feliz! Tobi quer brincar com Geraldo se divertir ao máximo! \o/

Geraldo: Então vamos nos divertir!

Ambos vão em direção à vila mais próxima.

--

Enquanto isso, de volta à Akatsuki. Eram 11h e 36min. Itachi acabara de acordar, junto com Pein. Ambos foram até a cozinha e viram a mesa arrumada e o café feito. Estava tudo frio, já que fora preparado a um bom tempo.

Itachi: Quem fez tudo isso?

Pein: Não foi a Konan. Ela ainda está dormindo.

Itachi: Vocês foram os primeiros a irem dormir. Por que está acordando agora?

Pein: Bem... É que ontem as crianças dormiam bem cedo... Sabe como é... :3

Itachi: Tenho pena de seus filhos... ¬¬

Pein: Isso é inveja ou o quê? ¬¬

Deidara: Quem preparou o café? Un. –chega, acompanhado de Sasori-

Itachi: Não sabemos. Todos estavam dormindo.

Sasori: Todos menos Tobi e o bode.

Pein: Será que... o.o

Deidara: Eu não vou comer isso, se foi feito pelo Tobi. Un. ù.u –Cruza os braços, e senta-se à mesa.

Sasori: Ele deixou isso para você, Pein. –Sasori entrega a Gazeta Shinobi para Pein-

Pein: Será que ele quer se desculpar?

Itachi: É provável. Geraldo tem causado alguns problemas para nós nos últimos dias.

Deidara: A culpa é daquele que se diz Líder. Un. ù.u

Pein: Ta querendo apanhar? ¬¬'

Itachi: ...

Tudo parecia perfeito. Tobi não seria capaz de por veneno na comida. Por mais irritante que aquele garoto fosse, tinham que admitir, ele também era humano como todos ali. Ta, Kisame e Zetsu não pareciam tão humanos assim. o.o'

Itachi: "_Talvez ele seja um bom garoto mesmo... u.u Ta, mas só talvez! ò.o "_

Deidara: Danna, Itachi está fazendo aquela cara de novo! Ela está tendo pensamentos pervertidos! Un. ò.o –esconde-se atrás de Sasori e pega uma faca, para se "proteger"-

Itachi: ¬¬'

--

Em uma pequena vila, não muito longe do covil da Akatsuki, _garoto_ e bichinho se divertiam. Havia um festival na tal vila, cheio de comida, brinquedos. Havia ambulantes nas ruas vendendo objetos estranhos em suas barraquinhas (N.A: Ele ta na 25 de Março? o.õ), e até trapaceiros aplicando golpes sujos nas pessoas.

Tobi andava com Geraldo pelas ruas movimentadas daquela vila, até que parou em frente a uma loja.

Geraldo: O que houve?

Tobi: Tobi com fome, mas não ter dinheiro... ;_;

Geraldo: Sem dinheiro? Morreremos de fome. ;o;

Tobi: Tobi ter uma ideia! o/

Minutos depois, Tobi volta com um chapéu, coloca-o no chão. Por debaixo daquela máscara ele sorria.

Tobi: Geraldo disse que sabe dançar. Se Geraldo dançar aqui, quando as pessoas passarem, deixarão dinheiro no chapéu.

Geraldo: De maneira alguma. ¬¬

Tobi: Ah... Dança Geraldo!

Geraldo: Não adianta insistir. Isso é ridículo. Vamos, procuraremos uma outra forma de arranjar dinheiro.

Tobi: Mas...

Enquanto Tobi conversava com Geraldo, uma moça passava. Vendo o garoto conversar com o bode, aproxima-se. Olha bem para suas roupas, a máscara no rosto... Ela acaba chegando à conclusão de que Tobi era um garoto abandonado, por ciganos talvez. Então resolve ajudar.

Moça: Pobre garotinho. Você precisa de dinheiro?

Tobi: Sim! Tobi com fome e não ter dinheiro para comprar comida, nem para o Tobi nem para o Geraldo.

Moça: Quem é Geraldo? o.o

Tobi: O bichinho falante do Tobi! –apontando para Geraldo-

Moça: _"Coitadinho. A fome é tanta que até pensa que o bode fala! ;_;"_ – A moça mete a mão dentro da bolsa que trazia consigo e retirou a carteira- Aqui. Vou ter dar dinheiro para você e seu bichinho comerem algo.

Tobi: Oh! Obrigado, moça! Tobi e Geraldo agradecem! Agradece Geraldo! *-* -pega o dinheiro-

Geraldo: Béh! :3

Moça: A propósito, você não tem família,não é mesmo?

Tobi: Erm... sim. Tobi só está passeando com Geraldo.

Moça: Então, depois que comerem, volte para casa. Seus pais devem estar preocupados. "_Entendi, a família dele é muito pobre para pagar um psiquiatra_..."

Tobi: P-preocupados... –Tobi imaginou Deidara feliz por ele ter sumido junto com Geraldo. Não só Deidara, mas todos os outros- É... eles podem estar preocupados mesmo... ^^'

Moça: Então, tchau! ^^

Tobi: Espera, como moça se chamar? o.o

Moça: Ah, meu nome é--

Voz: SHIZUNEEE! –Uma voz aparentemente enfurecida chama pela moça-

Shizune: Vá vou,Tsunade-sama! –Grita para a loira que a esperava em frente a uma casa de jogos- Meu nome é Shizune. Então, até mais! ^^ -Vai embora- (?)

Tobi: Shizune? O.o –pensa um pouco- Que nome legal! 8D

Geraldo: Hey, por que não vamos logo comer algo? Eu quero lamem! \o/

Tobi: Tobi querer dango! \o/

Ambos correm a um restaurante próximo dali. O lugar estava movimentado e havia apenas uma mesa vazia. Mas, quando Tobi entrou com Geraldo, o dono do tal restaurante não os deixou ficar, alegando não permitir animais em seu estabelecimento.

Tobi: Mas Geraldo ser um bom garoto. ó.ò

Homem: Desculpe, mas ele não entra. –olhar demoníaco para Geraldo-

Geraldo: Isso é preconceito, seu velho pançudo. ¬¬ (O homem ouvia apenas: "_Béh!_")

Tobi: Geraldo, não fale assim do moço. ò.o

Homem: o.o - espantado, pois tinha um louco que falava com um bode na sua frente-

Tobi: Então, eu quero dango e lamen, pode trazer para o Tobi e o Geraldo aqui fora?

Homem: C-claro. Fique aqui e nem pense em entrar. ò.o' _"É cada louco que me aparece... ¬¬_" –entra-

Tobi e Geraldo sentam-se na calçada –suja, só para registrar- em frente ao pequeno estabelecimento. Enquanto Tobi conversava feliz com seu bichinho, todos que ali passavam ficavam maravilhados com o garoto que falavam com animais! Um velinho barbudo até chegou a gritar desesperado.

Velho barbudo (?): É o fim dos tempos! Apocalipse! Ele vem nos buscar! /o/ - correndo [ou tentando] de um alado para o outro-

Velinha: Pobre garoto. Tome, pegue essa moeda. –entrega moeda para Tobi-

Do nada, todos que passavam e viram a cena de Tobi conversando com o bode começam a colocar moedas no chão.

Tobi: Wow! Olha só quanto dinheiro Geraldo! \o/

Geraldo: Pelo menos não voltaremos para casa a pé. 8D

O dono do restaurante chega com lamen e dango. Coloca no chão e vai embora. Ele pensou "_Se eu cobrar um louco, posso até ser morto!",_ foi então que resolveu deixar a comida por conta da casa.

Geraldo: Hey Tobi. Você gosta mesmo de morar com aqueles maníacos?

Tobi: Tobi gostar da Akatsuki. Tobi gostar muito de Deidara-sempai.

Geraldo: Porque gosta tanto daquele loiro bizarro? Ele vive te tratando mal.

Sim, porque Tobi gosta tanto de Deidara? Seria um amor platônico pelo artista das explosões? Ou estaria ele fingindo respeito quando, na verdade, esconde a face de um shinobi poderoso, usando todos os Akatsukis para conseguir seus objetivos obscuros? (OMG! xO) Não se sabe. Yze não sabe. Jamanta não sabe. Kishimoto não sabe. Nem Jashin sabe! Tobi é um mistério. ò.o

Tobi: Tobi apenas gosta do Sempai. Tobi gosta da Akatsuki porque é a família que Tobi não teve... E Tobi gostaria mais se Geraldo ficasse com ele para sempre! \o/

Geraldo: Isso se seu amado sempai não me matar. D:

Tobi: Tobi não vai deixar ninguém machucar o Geraldo. Tobi promete. :3

Enquanto o momento yaoi homemXanimal rolava na Vila Oculta do Acre (?), vamos voltar para a Akatsuki.

Pein: Tobi e Geraldo estão demorando muito! Deidara vá atrás dele!

Deidara: Eu não vou! Você disse para eu não chegar perto do bode, lembra? Un.

Itachi: Kisame vamos atrás deles.

Kisame: Sim Itachi-san! ò.ó7

Itachi: Deidara também vai.

Deidara: Por que eu? Un. ò.ó

Pein: Vocês são parceiros, ora. ¬¬

Deidara: O Danna voltou! Não sou mais parceiro daquele esquisito! Un.

Sasori: Deidara vá junto. Eu fico aqui. u.u

Deidara: Mas Danna... D:

Sasori: Não desobedeça a seu Danna. Vai logo! ò.ó "_Precisamos do bode vivo para nossa vingança. x3"_

Deidara: Droga! Un. =/

Itachi: Vamos logo. –aparece com um super carrão preto, com letras prateadas nas laterais escrito Uchihamóvel-

Kisame: Itachi-san onde conseguiu esse carrão? =O

Itachi: Foi só uma lembrancinha que trouxe de Konoha. Apresento-lhes o Uchihamóvel. Nem o Sasuke tem um desses. ;D

Kisame: "_Itachi-san deve pegar muitas garotas com esse carrão. Será que devo arranjar um pra mim também? o.o_"

Itachi: "_Será que se eu aparecer com meu Uchihamóvel em Konoha posso pegar a filha do dono do Ichiraku? 8D"_

Deidara: "_Cri-Cri-Cri_"

Itachi: Entrem, mas tomem cuidado com a pintura. u.u

E lá vão Itachi, Kisame e Deidara a bordo do Uchihamóvel atrás de Tobi e Geraldo.

De volta ao Acre do mundo Naruto, Tobi e Geraldo andavam pela vila a procura de um táxi para levá-los de volta às Akatsuki. Mas ninguém queria levar alguém com cara de pirulito que conversa com um bode, então ambos continuaram andando para fora da vila.

Tobi: Tobi quer chegar à caverna/covil/sede/moradia/residência da Akatsuki logo. D:

Geraldo: Tobi, o sol está se pondo.

É verdade, o sol estava prestes a desaparecer no horizonte. Isso significa que Geraldo não poderá mais falar com Tobi.

Tobi: Mas, Tobi querer que Geraldo fale com ele para sempre! Geraldo, não vá!

Geraldo: Tobi, precisamos voltar para a Akatsuki.

- buzina de um carro super potente-

Tobi: O que é isso? o.o

Do nada, Geraldo começa a bilhar e flutuar no ar.

Geraldo: Tobi, adeus!

Tobi: Não! Geraldo, volta a falar com o Tobi!

Geraldo: Adeus! - e a luz desaparece, deixando Geraldo como estava antes - Béh! 8D

Itachi: Tobi! –estaciona Uchihamóvel ao lado de Tobi e Geraldo-

Deidara: Idiota! Ta fazendo o quê no meio do nada? Un.

Tobi: Geraldo. – fica de joelhos em frente ao bode- Fala com o Tobi, Geraldo. ó.ò

Kisame: Ô doido, ta falando com o bode?

Tobi: Mas, Geraldo estava falando agora pouco. Tobi ta falando a verdade!

Deidara: AFF! E ainda querem que esse débil seja meu parceiro. Un. ¬¬

Tobi: í_ì

Itachi: Vamos entrando. Tobi, o Geraldo vai na mala. Não quero meu carro cheirando a bode velho.

Todos entram no carro. Geraldo ia na mala, enquanto Tobi ia no banco de trás com Deidara e Kisame. Tobi passou o tempo todo calado. Mas Deidara quebrou o silêncio, e não foi com uma bomba.

Deidara: Por onde andou com o bode? Un.

Tobi: Tobi andou por aí.

Deidara: ...

Tobi: Sempai, fale a verdade, você gosta do Tobi?

Deidara: Não. Un. u.u sendo super sincero-

Tobi: Tobi gostar muito do Sempai e não sabe por quê. Tobi sente um carinho muito grande por você sempai. Mas, se Deidara-sempai quiser, Tobi pode ir embora com Geraldo.

Itachi: o.o –freia o carro-

Kisame: o.o

Deidara: Ta falando sério? Un. 8D

Tobi: Tobi falar sério... – triste-

Deidara: Não precisa. Un. "_O Danna ainda quer a vingança dele. Un. o.o_"

Tobi: Oh, isso significa que Deidara-sempai gosta do Tobi! *-*

Deidara: Não. Isso significa que você vai voltar pra casa, parar de me encher o saco. Assim terá a sorte de viver mais alguns anos. Un. ¬¬

Tobi: n.n

Deidara: ¬¬'

Todos voltaram para o covil no Uchihamóvel. Durante toda a viajem Tobi esboçava um grande sorriso debaixo da esquisita máscara. Sabia que no fundo Deidara gostaria que ele ficasse, e mesmo sabendo que Geraldo não falaria mais, estava feliz por ter passado um dia com seu bichinho, ter se divertido. Viver na Akatsuki, por mais que o tratassem mal, chamando-o de animal, ignorante, idiota, esquisito, acéfalo, pirulito, demente...

Tobi: Ta bom. D:

Enfim, apesar de tudo, estava feliz por ter uma grande família.

**-\o/-**

Bônus idiota como a autora. XD

Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo a bastante tempo, a terminei só agora. Ele seria postado no lugar daquele protótipo de SasoDei, mas preferi posta-lo quando estivesse chegando o fim dessa fic. :3

Então, a fic está chegando ao fim, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. *-*

-_Deixem reviews, caramba!_

Kisus da Yze-chan!


	10. Colocando o plano em ação

Voltei! 8'D (?)

**x~x~x**

Era uma manhã de quarta-feira. Estava muito cedo e todos ainda dormiam. Mas, no corredor, havia um grupo de ninjas reunidos... Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan e Kisame acordaram cedo. Tinham um bode para executar.

Kakuzu: Espero que estejam preparados.

Sasori: Três dias se passaram desde nossa reunião. A hora é agora. Geraldo dará adeus a este mundo!

Hidan: Estou pronto. Você também está não é mesmo? :3 –beija sua foice-

Kisame: Itachi-san vai me expulsar do quarto quando descobrir que estou fazendo parte disso. i.i

Deidara: Não seja tão dramático. Un. ¬¬

Kisame: Você é o culpado de tudo isso! Se tivesse aceitado que Geraldo dormisse em seu quarto nada disso estaria acontecendo! Se o Itachi-san não falar mais comigo você está ferrado! ì.í

Deidara: Não sabia que era tão submisso ao Uchiha. Un. ¬¬

Kisame: Sub- O quê? o.o

Deidara: Vamos terminar logo isso, OK? Un. ù.u

Sasori: Deidara já sabe o que fazer.

Deidara: Sei. Levar o Tobi para bem longe enquanto vocês seqüestram Geraldo e o levam para a floresta. Un.

Kakuzu: Deixe Tobi em qualquer lugar, e não demore porque precisaremos de fogos para comemorar nossa vitória. 8D

Deidara: Certo, já entendi. Un. –Deidara anda lentamente em direção ao quarto em que Tobi e Geraldo estavam.

Hidan: Dá pra apressar o passo ou prefere ir até o quarto dos dois desfilando mesmo? ¬¬

Deidara: ù.u_l_

Kakuzu: Vamos para a cozinha esperar que Deidara saia com Tobi.

Todos vão para a cozinha. O que ninguém sabia era que Konan estaria lá.

Konan: Vocês acordados tão cedo?

Kisame: Oh, panquecas! 8D –senta-se à mesa-

Kakuzu: Precisamos ir até a vila. –puxa Kisame pelo sobretudo-

Kisame: Ainda não tomei o café. D:

Konan: Ir à vila? Pein os mandou?

Sasori: Na verdade, todos temos coisas à fazer por lá.

Konan: Coisas tipo...?

Hidan: Coisas de homem, nada mais.

Konan: O que homens como vocês fazem que mulheres como eu não possam saber?

Hidan: Coisas incompreensíveis até para sua cabecinha, _minha cara_ Konan. Agora pare de fazer perguntas inúteis. ¬¬

Konan: Pein faz o que eu quiser você sabe disso, não sabe _meu caro_ Hidan? ¬¬

Hidan: Como se aquele olho _macumbado_ me metesse medo, minha_ querida_. ¬¬

Konan: ¬¬

Hidan: ¬¬

Enquanto os outros: º-º

Konan: Bom divertimento para vocês. u.u –pega bandeja com café e vai embora-

Hidan: Até mais. u.u

Kisame: Eita! Seus argumentos são bem... Convincentes. º-º

Sasori: Deidara está demorando.

Kakuzu: Espero que não tenha feito nada de errado.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Tobi e Geraldo...

Deidara: Hey, Tobi. –chuta costela de Tobi, que dormia-

Tobi: Ai! Sempai machucou o Tobi! D':

Deidara: Não seja tão marica. Pein me deu ordem para acordá-lo. Temos uma missão agora. Anda, levanta! Un.

Tobi: Wooow! Deidara-sempai e Tobi sairão em missão! \o/ Tobi pode levar o Geraldo? 8D

Deidara: Um bode não ajudaria em nada. Deixe-o aqui e vamos depressa antes que os outros acordem. Un.

Tobi: Por quê?

Deidara: Porque eu to mandando. Anda! Un. ò.ó

Tobi: Hai! /o/ -corre, pega o sobretudo e veste rapidamente.

Deidara e Tobi vão para sala. Enquanto que na porta da cozinha os outros olhavam a dupla saindo.

Kakuzu: Primeira parte do plano concluída. Vamos pegar o Geraldo! BOAHAHAHAHAHA! \o/

Hidan: Vamos nessa Kisame! –pega saco enorme-

Kisame: To indo! -terminando de tomar seu Nescau 8D-

Sasori: Vamos esperar na floresta.

Kakuzu: Vamos.

Enquanto Hidan e Kisame vão pegar Geraldo, Sasori e Kakuzu esperariam na floresta. No quarto, Geraldo dormia tranqüilo em uma cesta confortável cheia de ossos de brinquedo (?) ao redor. Hidan e Kisame entram de mansinho para não acorda-lo, mas Kisame pisa sem querer querendo em um ursinho que estava no chão, que faz um baita barulho.

Ursinho: UOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! –faz barulho tipo sirene de ambulância (?)-

Kisame: Eita! O.o

Geraldo: Béh? o.o –acorda-

Kisame: Cala a boca porcaria! –batendo no urso com a espada-

Geraldo, em meia aquela bagunça, saia de fininho, mas Hidan o vê e pula em cima com o saco.

Hidan: Você não escapa! /o/

Geraldo: BÉÉÉHH! D:

Hidan consegue prender Geraldo no saco, depois saiu correndo do quarto.

Kisame: Espera! /o/ -vai atrás-

Enquanto que no quarto de Pein e Konan...

Konan: Que barulho foi esse? O.o –saindo debaixo das cobertas-

Pein: Não foi nada. Volta pra cama... ;D –saindo debaixo das cobertas²- (N.A: E as coisas vão ficando cada vez mais suspeitas... '-')

Konan: Ta bem então... x3

Koji e Yoko: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ='O

Pein: Qual'é... D:

--

Em um lugar qualquer um pássaro de argila voava com duas pessoinhas em cima.

Tobi: Tobi tinha uma fazenda... YA YA Ô! Na fazenda tinha um bode... –faz pausa- YA YA Ô! –grita-

Deidara: TOBI! Cala a droga dessa boca ou te mato! Un. ò.ó

Tobi: Sempai, quando chegaremos? Estamos voando há horas. o.o

Deidara: Já vamos chegar. Un.

Tobi: Ficar sentado está começando a dar calo no bumbum do Tobi... '-'

Deidara: ¬¬

-Silêncio-

Tobi: Tobi tinha uma fazenda... :3 –começa a cantar-

Deidara: TOBI! ò.ó

Tobi: Ta bom. D:

Deidara: PQP! Eu tenho que fazer cada coisa. Un. ¬¬

Tobi: Sempai, Tobi com saudade do Geraldo. .

Deidara: E eu com isso? Un.

Tobi: É que Tobi gosta muito do Geraldo. Sabe, quando Tobi chegar vai banhar Geraldo na piscina que Kisame-sempai tem escondida no fundo do quintal! 8D

Deidara: Você e suas idéias estú-- Espera! O Kisame tem uma piscina escondida? Un. ò.o

Enquanto isso, o que estaria acontecendo no esconderijo não tão secreto da Akatsuki?

Itachi: PEIN! –arromba a porta recém-colocada do quarto de Pein-

Pein: AHHH! UCHIHA! DE NOVO NÃO! ò.ó

Itachi: Não é hora para broncas! Aqueles malucos estão planejando algo, eu sin--

Pein: Escuta aqui, Mãe Dinah (?), não vem com papo de que você está "sentindo" algo. Pare de atormentar minha vida! Eu só quero morrer feliz sabendo que meus filhos terão um bom futuro e que Konan não se casará com ninguém depois que eu bater as botas!

Konan: Heim? o.o

Pein: Faça-me um favor... MORRA INFELIZ! Ò.ó

Itachi: o.o

Konan: Pein...?! o.o

Pein: Ufa. Desabafei. '-'

Itachi: Não quero saber. Não há mais ninguém aqui e Geraldo desapareceu!

Konan: Ele deve estar com o Tobi.

Itachi: Eu vi o Tobi saindo com o Deidara. Estou dizendo, eles devem estar planejando algo! Ò.o

Pein: Ta legal, eu me rendo. Matarei todos, incluindo você, Uchiha maldito! Só assim terei uma vida sossegada! Eu não deveria ter aceitado sua entrada só por causa desse Sharingay maldito! –sai, bufando e socando a parede-

Konan: Ele supera... '-'

Itachi: Espero que sim. '-'

Pein: UCHIHA! TÁ ESPERANDO O QUÊ? PEGA A PORRA DAQUELE UCHIHAMÓVEL E VAMOS ATRÁS DAQUELES DESGRAÇADOS LOGO!

Itachi: Eu... tô indo. '-' –corre-

Enquanto isso, em um lugar no meio da floresta, Sasori e Kakuzu esperavam por Hidan e Kisame, que trariam Geraldo.

Sasori: Eles estão demorando... Hidan e Kisame.

Kakuzu: Hidan, seu maldito! Quando ele chegar darei uma surra nele e em seu cabelo cheio de gel! ò.ó

Hidan: Aqui estamos nós. -aparece-

Kakuzu: Hidan! Que bom que chegou! 8D

Hidan: Affe. Kisame fez um tremendo barulho no quarto. Tive que lutar, rolar no chão com esse bode. Ele é muito forte, mas consegui vence-lo. u.u –jogando o saco com Geraldo no chão-

Kisame: Que mentira. ¬¬

Sasori: Que seja. Vou avisar Deidara que Geraldo já está aqui.

Kisame: Como se ele está longe daqui?

Sasori: Não seja burro. Ontem eu dei uma coisinha para que Deidara soubesse quando voltar.

Kakuzu: Vocês são muitos suspeitos. ¬¬

Sasori: Estou falando de um telefone celular. ¬¬ -mostra celular-

Hidan: Kakuzu, por que eu não tenho um desses? Eu quero. 8D

Kakuzu: Você não tem onde cair morto. ¬¬

Hidan: Mas você tem muito dinheiro... e.e

Kakuzu: Falou certo, EU tenho dinheiro, VOCÊ não. ;P

Sasori: Calados. –liga para Deidara-

--

Deidara: Humn? –pega celular- _"É o Danna!"_

Tobi: Oh! Sempai tem celular. Tobi quer um! \o/

Deidara: Dá pra calar a boca?Un. –atende - Alô.

-_Deidara, onde está?_

Deidara: Eu... Estou em missão com o Tobi. Estamos quase chegando ao nosso destino. Un. –começa a disfarçar, já que Tobi o ouvia-

-_Affe, ainda não se livrou do cabeça de abóbora? Rápido, Hidan e Kisame já trouxeram Geraldo. Estamos esperando por você._

Deidara: Vou demorar um pouco. Un. u.u

-_Qual'é! Eu já esperei demais! Vê se não demora loiro maluco!_

Deidara: Não me trata assim...Un... D:

-_Rápido! E vê se não faz besteira! –desliga-_

Deidara: Mas que saco... ¬¬

Tobi: Sempai, Tobi pode fazer uma pergunta?

Deidara: Já fez. Un. :B

Tobi: Tobi não entende porque Sempais detestam o Geraldo... ó.ò

Deidara: Porque aquele bicho não é normal! Ele anda infernizando a vida de todos desde que chegou! Un. ù.u

Tobi: Tobi gosta do Geraldo. Já que Deidara-sempai não gosta do Tobi, Geraldo se tornou o único amiguinho do Tobi. Com o Geraldo, o Tobi é mais feliz, mesmo que Deidara-sempai odeie o Tobi. :Ç

Deidara: Não duvidaria se você estivesse rindo por debaixo desse pirulito laranja. Un. ¬¬

Tobi: Mas Tobi falar a verdade... *snif* D:

Deidara: Seu falso. Un. ¬¬

Deidara e Tobi sobrevoavam um campo abandonado em uma floresta. O pássaro de argila pousou e ambos desceram.

Tobi: O que faremos Sempai?

Deidara: Você ficará aqui. –sobe no pássaro novamente - Se quiser volte para casa sozinho. Un.

Tobi: Mas... Sempai! D:

Deidara: Geraldo terá o que merece! BOAHAHAHAHAHA! \o/ - o pássaro de argila começa a levantar voo. –Adeus Tobi. Un. u.u

Tobi: Sem-sempai! Volte! Não machuque o Geraldo! Tobi atender a todos os desejos de Deidara-sempai, mas não machuque o Geraldo! D:

Deidara: Não estou procurando escravos sexuais, talvez o Itachi ou Hidan. Agora comporte-se como um bom perdedor. Un. ò.o

Tobi: Por favor, Sempai. –começa a chorar- Tobi nunca teve ninguém... Geraldo é amigo do Tobi. Se Geraldo se for, Tobi ficará sozinho de novo. ;_;

Deidara: ... ù.u

Tobi: Sempai, por favor. ç_ç

Deidara: ...

--

Em um certo Uchihamóvel no meio da floresta...

Pein: Dá pra ir mais rápido? ò.ó

Itachi: Ta louco? Quer que estrague a pintura? ù.u

Pein: _"Madara maldito! Tu me coloca em cada uma! Dx"_

--

Sasori: Deidara já está vindo.

Hidan: Eu digo, vamos começar a torturar esse bicho e o resto fica pro Deidara.

Kakuzu: Não é uma má ideia. –sorriso maníaco-

Sasori: Então... Hidan tire nosso _amiguinho_ desse saco. ;D

Hidan: Kukuku! X3 –desamarra o saco-

Geraldo sai do saco (?) assustado. Ele tenta correr para a floresta mas é cercado pelos quatro shinobis. No meio da 'roda', Sasori chega perto de Geraldo e passa a mão em sua cabeça.

Sasori: -sorriso- Pobre Geraldo... É o fim da linha para você. –cara de maníaco-

Kakuzu: Eu começo. 8D

Hidan: Não. Iremos todos ao mesmo tempo! 8D

Kisame: Adeus Geraldo. D:

Geraldo: Béh! D:

Quando todos iriam atacar...

??: ESPEREM! –alguém grita-

Sasori: Ah não. ¬¬

Hidan: Mas o que...

Kisame: Não é o...

Kakuzu: Essa não...

Geraldo: _"Eu pensei que..."_

Hidan: Tá legal! Cadê o Continua aqui no cantinho? Ò.ó

Continua...

Hidan: Bem melhor. ¬¬

**x~x~x**

Demorou mas saiu. D:

Deu diarréia mental... E ainda estou pensando em como continuar as outras fics atrasadas... Novas idéias surgem em mente todo dia... Eita! o.o

Enfim, o próximo capítulo será o último! :(

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior.

Anda estou pensando se faço um bônus quando a fic terminar, já tenho até uma ideia! =O

Quem sabe... ;)

Kisus e ja ne!

- 1 review= continuação. 8D

2 reviews= vida eterna! \o/


	11. Reviravoltas

Levantem as mãos para o céu e gritem _"Obrigada Jashin-sama! Yze-chan atualizou a fanfic! =O"_

~.~

Quando todos olham para trás encontram Deidara e Tobi, descendo de um grande pássaro de argila.

Sasori: Deidara? o.o

Deidara: '-' –medo-

Tobi: Geraldo! xO –Tobi corre para perto de Geraldo, pegando-o no colo- Eles machucaram o Geraldo? D:

Geraldo: Béh. D:

Hidan: Hey, por que trouxe o Tobi para cá? E o nosso plano? Ò.ó

Deidara: Desculpem, mas não vai dar. Un.

Sasori: Mas, por que isso agora, seu loiro desmiolado? Ò.ó

??: PARADOS!

Kakuzu: Era só o que falta. ¬¬

Todos olham para a floresta e vem um carrão preto saindo. O famoso Uchihamóvel trazia (Ele dirige sozinho? :O) Itachi e Pein. Os dois saem do carro correndo e vão até onde estavam os outros.

Itachi: Eu disse que eles estavam aprontando algo!

Kisame: Itachi-san! *0*'

Itachi: Até você Kisame? Estou decepcionando! Ò.ó

Kisame: D: -cai no chão, se retorcendo-

Pein: O que vocês iriam fazer?

Tobi: Sempais queriam matar o Geraldo. ó.ò

Geraldo: Béh. D: -crise emo versão caprino (?)-

Kakuzu: Affe! Esse emo loiro estragou tudo! –pula no pescoço de Deidara - Seu miserável! Morra filho da mãe! Ò.ó

Sasori: CHEGA! Ò.ó –soca a cara de Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Palito de dentes! Ò.ó

Hidan: Não bate no Kaku-chan! Ò.ó –ameaça com a foice-

Kisame: Itachi-san... ta de mal comigo! D: -se contorcia-

Pein: Já chega! Quero explicações agora ou todos morrem! ò-ó –olhos ficando vermelhos-

Sasori: Deidara, por que?

Deidara: É que... Geraldo não é o culpado pelo que tem acontecido nas últimas semanas. Un.

Todos: O QUÊ? o.o

Deidara: Eu destruí a Alice...

Sasori: Você o que?

Deidara: Bem... D:

-Hora do Flash Back! /o/ -chuva de purpurina-

_Eu estava cansado do Tobi e o bode melequento... Não tive outra opção a não ser fazer algo para que Geraldo levasse a culpa, só assim ele iria embora..._

_Deidara: Droga de Tobi. Un. –Deidara olha para o canto do quarto e vê uma grande caixa dourada. Lembrou que Sasori guardava ali sua marionete mais preciosa, aquele que havia levado muito tempo para construir- É isso! Desculpe Danna. Un._

--

Deidara: Então eu disse que Geraldo havia feito aquilo e o trouxe de volta,Danna. Eu queria que você o matasse... Un.

Hidan: Hey, isso quer dizer que foi você quem destruiu minha estátua de Jashin? Ò.ó

Deidara: Não, eu só destruí a Alice, nada mais! A está tua foi ideia do Danna. Un. o.o

Sasori: Nada mais?! ò-ó –agarra Deidara pela roupa- Você destruiu minha Alice só por não ir com a cara do bode?

Deidara: Mas eu não fiz por mal. Un.

Sasori: Nunca mais apareça na minha frente. –Sasori empurra Deidara com tanta força que o fez cair no chão. O ruivo começa a correr, depois desaparece na floresta.

Deidara: Da-Danna! Eu... vou atrás dele. Un. –Deidara corre em direção à floresta, depois não pode mais ser visto-

Hidan: Hey, e minha estátua?! Ò.ó

Pein: Hey, o líder aqui sou eu! VOLTA AQUI DEIDARA! ò.ó

Kisame: A coisa ta feia. O.o

Itachi: Nem me fale... ¬¬

Kisame: Ma-mas Itachi-san! Eu fui obrigado por ele! D: -aponta para Kakuzu- Ele me subornou! Eu juro que não queria fazer isso ao Geraldo! VOCÊ PRECISA ACREDITAR EM MIM ITACHI-SAN! T__T

Hidan: Affe, parece corintiano, começa falando e termina gritando. ¬¬ (E o pior que é verdade. u.u)

Itachi: Suborno? Se bem te conheço você é insubornável. Que tipo de coisa ele fez para você topar entrar nessa? ¬¬

Kisame: É que... ele... D:

Hidan: Ele se vendeu por uns CD's idiotas de um tal Molejo. u.u

Kakuzu: Peixe idiota. u.u –mostra os CD's-

Itachi: Não me diz que você ainda tem aquelas coisas? o.o

Kisame: Mas, aqueles CDs' são relíquias! Eu sou um dos poucos fãs que tem a coletânea "Os Grandes Sucessos de todos os tempo do Grupo Molejão" , que inclui o mega sucesso "Brincadeira de Criança". *-*

Itachi: Não quero saber. Você foi fraco. Porque foi fraco? Ò.ó

Kisame: Não Itachi-san, pare! T.T

Itachi: Fraco porque lhe falta...óleo do copaíba! Ò.ó (?)

Hidan: Falta o que? o.õ

Kakuzu: Hey Pein, o que faremos com ele? –aponta pata Geraldo, que estava escondido atrás de Tobi- Posso matá-lo? 8D

Tobi: Não! Sempais já fizeram muito mal ao Geraldo! Deixem ele em paz! T.T

Hidan: Se bem que... como a culpa é do Deidara poderíamos matar aquele loiro idiota e deixar o Geraldo, não é mesmo? ò.o

Kakuzu: Eu pensei em uma coisa melhor. ¬¬ -olha para Pein-

Pein: O que é? o.o

Kakuzu: Nada disso estaria acontecendo se o tal Líder não tivesse deixado o bode ficar... :) –sorriso maníaco-

Hidan: É! Poderíamos deixar o bode e descontar nesse líder... :D

Kakuzu e Hidan: Kukuku! –se aproximando de Pein-

Pein: H-hey, afastem-se! Eu mando aqui! Mais um passo e mato os dois! Ò.ó'

Hidan: Somos imortais, otário! ;D

Pein: _*Cof cof*_ Bem, eu tomei uma decisão. u.u

Itachi: Qual?

Pein: Tobi, Geraldo terá que ir embora.

Tobi: Mas o Geraldo não pode deixar o Tobi! Pein-sama, deixa ele ficar! D:

Pein: Tobi, Geraldo nos causou problemas, e admito que a culpa foi minha por ter o deixado ficar. Entenda que vai ser melhor para ele.

Tobi: Mas... i.i

Itachi: Tobi, se ele for embora ficará seguro. Aqui ele correrá perigo com uma corja de assassinos querendo matá-lo.

Tobi: ó.ò

Geraldo: Béh... ó.ò

Tobi: Ta bom... Se for para o bem do Geraldo... ;_;

Geraldo: Béh. ó.ò

--

Longe dali, Sasori estava sentado em uma pedra em frente a um lago de águas muito claras. Ele estava sozinho quando ouve uma voz familiar lhe chamar.

Deidara: Danna!

Sasori: Sai daqui. –diz sem olhar para Deidara-

Deidara: Danna precisamos conversar. Un. (N.A: Que papo de casal em crise. :3)

Sasori: Não temos nada para conversar, vai embora!

Deidara: Danna... Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu tinha um motivo para fazer o que fiz. Un.

Sasori: Claro!- Sasori vira-se para olhar Deidara, que estava de pé, com o olhar triste - Você é uma criatura mesquinha, Deidara. Pensou apenas em você mesmo. E eu definitivamente odeio pessoas assim.

Deidara: Se você me deixasse explicar...

Sasori: Não quero ouvir nada! Lalari lala...

Deidara: Não venha me chamar de infantil depois, boneca cibernética! Un. ò.ó

Sasori: Me chamou de que? Você é a criança grande aqui, loiro de farmácia. Ò.ó

Deidara: Agora eu é que não estou ouvindo. Un... u.u

Sasori: Viu o que eu disse? Seu imaturo.

Deidara: Danna me deixe explicar. –Deidara chegava cada vez mais perto de Sasori, com o olhar triste e quase chorando - Por favor.

Sasori: Tudo bem. Você tem alguns poucos minutos para me dar uma explicação lógica.

Deidara aproximou-se do ruivo, que agora o olhava com raiva. Mais um passo dado pelo loiro e Sasori atira uma kunai, que acerta o chão, bem perto do pé de Deidara.

Deidara: Heim?! :O

Sasori: Você pode falar daí! u.u

Deidara: Ta bem... D:

Sasori: Comece. Não tenho tempo a perder. ù.ú

Deidara: É que... Sabe, tem um motivo para eu ter destruído a Alice. Un.

Sasori: Não venha inventar coisas, Deidara. Você mesmo já disse que fez aquilo porque não gostava do pobre animal. Vai dizer tem outro motivo idiota?

Deidara: Danna, pense bem, se esse fosse o caso eu mesmo teria matado o bode sem precisar ressuscita-lo. Un.

Sasori: Aonde você quer chegar Deidara?

Deidara: Eu só queria um motivo para trazê-lo de volta, só isso.

Sasori: O quê?

Deidara abaixou a cabeça, entristecido. Sabia que estava ali bancando o idiota sentimental, mas nenhuma de suas palavras era falsa, e Sasori podia ver isso no olhar do loiro a sua frente.

Deidara: Eu treinei muito para aperfeiçoar aquele jutsu de transmutação (?) mas eu não podia trazê-lo sem um motivo. O Pein poderia não gostar, então, depois que o Geraldo chegou eu pensei em culpá-lo por tudo que acontecesse e bancar a vítima. Un.

Sasori: E assim me trazer de volta... Mas para quê? Tobi já era seu parceiro. Eu não faria falta aqui.

Deidara: Aturar aquele ser é difícil, sabia? E nenhum esquisito chegaria do nada e tomaria seu lugar! Isso porque eu...

Sasori: Você? o//o

Deidara: Eu... x//x' –nervoso-

Sasori: º/º -tenso-

Deidara: Eu gosto muito de você, Danna. Un! xO -morre-

Sasori: Não diga... -.- _"Cara idiota. Ta pensando que eu vou cair nesse papinho de doido."_

Deidara: Heim? o.o –se recupera-

Sasori caminhava em direção à Deidara, que estava de pé, prestes a cair o chão se e retorcer. O ruivo chega perto do loiro, sorri serenamente e segura seu rosto com as mãos. Ele tem as mãos tão delicadas, era o que Deidara estava pensando.

Sasori: Deidara, só me responda uma coisa... –disse, sorrindo-

Deidara: O quê? Un. –nas nuvens-

Sasori: Você aprendeu esse jutsu há muito tempo? ^^

Deidara: Sete meses mais ou menos. Un. :3

Sasori: Então me diz... – olhando serenamente nos olhos de Deidara, quando sua expressão muda - POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ME TROUXE DE VOLTA? PRECISAVA DESTRUIR A ALICE PARA ISSO? ò.ó –soca a cara de Deidara-

Deidara: Aaaiiii! Não precisa bater, masoquista! Un. D:

Sasori: Você é mesmo um caso perdido. ù.u

Deidara: Você é mau... Mas, vai me perdoar? x3

Sasori: ù.u

Deidara: :3

Sasori: ù.u

Deidara: :3

Sasori: Pare já com isso. ¬¬

Deidara: Me perdoa! D:

Sasori: -suspira- Não tem jeito, já que vou voltar a ser teu parceiro. u.u

Deidara: Você é uma inspiração para a nação. Un. *-*

Sasori: Ta ta, não exagera. u/u

Sim, Deidara e Sasori fizeram as pazes e agora voltaram ser amiguinhos de fazer "_toto"_ com a porta do banheiro aberta. Não é lindo?! :3 (?)

--

Já era tarde e todos estavam na sala, calados. Tobi havia saído com Itachi –no UchihaMóvel- para levar Geraldo para uma fazenda não muito longe dali. Eles deixariam o bode lá para ser cuidado por um fazendeiro que adorava bodes (O que é meio suspeito. Ele gosta de bodes vivos ou mortos?).

Chegando a tal fazenda Tobi caminhou por um imenso pasto com Geraldo.

Tobi: Geraldo, o Tobi vai precisar te deixar aqui. –fala para Geraldo-

Geraldo: Béh? ó.ò

Tobi: Tobi realmente não queria fazer isso, mas aqui há outros bodes que podem fazer companhia ao Geraldo. Geraldo vai ter uma família de verdade...

Geraldo se aproxima de Tobi e lhe lambe o rosto. Tobi fica mais triste e dá um último abraço.

Tobi: Geraldo, você precisa ir embora e deixar o Tobi! D': -abraçando o bode e chorando desesperadamente-

Geraldo: Béh! D':

Tobi: Vai embora! T_T –levanta, apontando para onde estavam outros bodes-

Geraldo: Béh. T_T

Tobi: Geraldo, o Tobi sempre vai te amar. *.*

Geraldo: Béh... *.*

Geraldo se afasta de Tobi e corre até um grupo de bodes que comiam felizes.

Tobi: Tobi vai sentir saudade... -Tobi começa a lembrar dos momentos felizes que passou com seu bichinho...

_- Tobi correndo em um campo de flores com Geraldo; comendo macarrão, quando suas bocas se encontram (?); Tobi banhando Geraldo na banheira, ambos vestidos de marinheiros..._

Tobi: Adeus Geraldo... ;_;

Geraldo: Béh! 8D -tentando "pegar" uma cabra-

Perto dali, Itachi observava a cena.

Itachi: O bode vai ficar bem? –pergunta ao fazendeiro-

Fazendeiro: Não se preocupe. Pelo dinheiro que você me pagou deixo o bicho dormir na minha cama se preciso for. :B –contando dinheiro-

Itachi: Dei esse dinheiro para que você cuide dele e que nada de mal lhe aconteça. Isso significa que não poderá matá-lo. Estamos entendidos? -.-

Fazendeiro: Pode ficar sossegado patrão. 8D

Tobi: Itachi-san, Tobi quer ir embora... ç.ç

Itachi: Então vamos. –entra no carro, mas antes faz um sinal ao fazendeiro como se dissesse _"Estou de olho."_-

Tobi seguiu a viajem toda em silêncio, que, pela primeira vez, incomodou Itachi.

Itachi: Erm... Acho que vou ouvir música. 8D –liga o rádio-

_- CALYPSOOOOOOOO!_

Itachi: Melhor não. o.o –desliga o rádio-

Tobi: ... –cabeça baixa-

Itachi: Não precisa se preocupar. Você poderá visita-lo quando quiser. O fazendeiro disse que cuidará dele como se fosse da família... u.u

Imaginação do Itachi on.

_Fazendeira: BOAHAHAHAHAHA! 8D~ -com faca na mão, tentando cortar Geraldo-_

Imaginação do Itachi off.

Tobi: ... –silêncio-

Itachi: Então... Ta. e.e

Ambos voltaram para a Akatsuki, onde todos esperavam ansiosos na sala. Deidara, a mando de Sasori, foi o primeiro a falar com Tobi.

Deidara: Erm... Tobi, eu queria... –engole saliva- Dizer que... – coça a cabeça- Erm... ù.u

Sasori: Fala logo. ¬¬ -tapa-

Deidara: Não precisa bater. Un. ì.í

Tobi: Pode falar Senpai. Pode dizer que se sente culpado por tudo. Tobi perdoa mesmo sabendo que, se não fosse pela teimosia de Deidara-senpai, Geraldo estaria aqui. Mas não sinta-se culpado pelo Geraldo ter ido embora viver em um lugar desconhecido, longe do Tobi, sozinho, abandonado, cercado de bodes gigantes que podem matar o Geraldo a qualquer momento. i.i

Deidara: Eu só iria dizer que tem uma coisa grudada no seu sapato. Un. º-º

Tobi: Eim? O.o –olha pro pé, e vê um chiclete. –

Sasori: Deidara... u.u

Deidara: Tobi, eu queria que você me desculpasse por tudo. Pronto, falei! Un. è.é

Todos: Oh! =O

Tobi: Tudo bem. Tobi pensava que Deidara-senpai fosse empinar o nariz e nunca mais falar com o Tobi.

Deidara: Eu não sou convencido, sabia? Un. ¬¬

Todos: É sim. u.u

Konan: Enfim, Tobi você está bem?

Tobi: Heim? Ah, Konan-san o Tobi está bem... Triste. ;_;

Kisame: Ah, mas tudo acabou bem. Geraldo está seguro e na Akatsuki a paz voltou a reinar. 8D~

Itachi: Seu sarcasmo me comove.

Kisame: Quem ta comendo miojo? O.o

Pein: Tobi. –segura Tobi pelos ombros e lhe olha no fundo dos olhos- Você precisa ser forte agora que Geraldo se foi. Seja forte, homem! òwó

Tobi: Sim, Pein-sama! òwó

Deidara: Tudo fica bem quando termina bem. Un. 8D

Sasori: Não graças a você. u.u

Tobi: ...

Mas, será que Tobi ficaria realmente bem?

O tempo passou, e como Kisame havia dito, a paz voltou a reinar na Akatsuki (Sarcasmo! \o/). Tobi continuava na mesma, porém menos barulhento. Falava menos, comia menos –e Kakuzu dava graças pela economia-. Podia-se dizer que Tobi não era mais o mesmo. Geraldo estava fazendo falta em sua vida.

Uma vez ou outra ele ia visitar a fazenda e ver seu bichinho, mas não era a mesma coisa. Quanto a Geraldo, ele se arranjou com uma cabra da vida (?), só faltavam os filhotes. (Warning! Autora louca por filhotes detectada!)

Apesar de tudo, as coisas voltaram ao normal...

**...~...~...**

**:::: Comentários quase finais (?) ::::**

O final foi mais escroto que a própria fanfic. E só para variar, não compensou o atraso. Nem vou me justificar porque ninguém tá interessado em saber da minha diarréia mental. Mas para quem estiver interessado em saber (XD), estou estudando para, quem sabe se a fadiga permitir, fazer o Vestibular. 8D (Não tenho chance de passar, mas adoro um desafio!)

A fanfic terá um bônus [para a infelicidade geral da nação], que já foi começado, só falta o finalzinho. E confesso que me distrai com o extra e esqueci do final da história em si. 8D _/lesadamaldita/_ Aliás, esqueci de todas as fanfics atrasadas. _/sem-vergonha maldita/_ Estou pensando em invadir outros Fandons com minhas insanidades (InuYasha está na lista! Boahahahaha! 8D) e ideias não faltam.

Agradeço pelo incentivo dos leitores, e sinceramente espero que o final tenha agradado. Se não agradou to nem aí mesmo. :P /**pouco**se**lixando**para**a**opinião**pública**

Enfim, aqui encerro meu comentário sobre a situação. (Heim?) Quem quiser esperar até quarta-feira pelo bônus, ÓTEMO! Se não quiser tudo bem. u.u _/auramaligna_

Kisus da Yze.


	12. Tentando um novo começo

_Hora de dá adeus a essa fanfics. Com vocês o último capítulo. Um bônus só para deixar saudade –ou não._

_Extra 3..._

**:: Tentando um novo começo ::**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a partida de Geraldo. Tobi andava cabisbaixo, triste desde que seu bichinho partira. Todos estavam até preocupados com a atual situação do companheiro _cérebro de amendoim_. E por esse motivo Pein reuniu todos os membros (Pernas, braços, cabeça...?) para discutir o que fazer para melhorar a situação.

Na salinha escura e suja de reuniões...

Pein: Estão todos aqui?

Kisame: Não. Ainda falta o Tobi.

Pein: Mas se é sobre ele que vamos falar. É óbvio que ele não está aqui. –joga bola de papel no rosto de Kisame-

Deidara: Eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer do que discutir sobre o palerma com cara de abóbora. Un. ¬¬

Sasori: Deidara cala-te. u.u

Deidara: Você está muito áspero comigo, Danna! Un. D:

Pein: *cof,cof* Podemos começar? ù.u

Todos: Sim. -.-

Pein: Então, vocês devem ter percebido que Tobi está triste desde que Geraldo partiu.

Deidara: Eu nem percebi. Un. xP

Sasori: Deidara cala a boca!

Pein: Como eu ia dizendo, Tobi está triste. E isso afeta toda a Akatsuki também.

Kakuzu: A crise emo daquele moleque não interfere em nada na organização. Aliás, Tobi não faz diferença alguma aqui. e.ê

Pein: Claro que faz. Se Tobi está triste quer dizer que seu desempenho em missões cai, o que afeta diretamente em nosso bolso. Missões fracassadas significam menos dinheiro entrando em nossa conta no Banco Panamericano. ù.u

Kakuzu: Oh não! Menos dinheiro! :O

Itachi: Mas o que faremos? Não está pensando em trazer o Geraldo de volta, está?

Todos: o.o –olhando fixamente para Pein-

Pein: Claro que não. ¬¬

Todos: Ufa. -.- -suspiros aliviados- (XD)

Pein: Precisamos descobrir o que mais, além da volta de Geraldo, pode alegrar o coração colorido do Tobi.

Hidan: O Deidara deve saber, já são companheiros.

Deidara: _Éramos_ companheiros, que fique bem claro. Un. u.u

Pein: Quem morreu e te nomeou líder? Eu ainda mando aqui. ¬¬

Sasori: Deidara, você deve saber de alguma coisa. Anda, fala logo.

Deidara: Ta, mas ele não dizia muita coisa que se aproveitasse. Só lembro de uma coisa que ele dizia querer muito...

-Efeito distorcido... /o/

_Tobi: Sempai, sempai! Sabe o que o Tobi querer mais do que qualquer coisa na vida? *_*_

_Deidara: Não. -.-_

_Tobi: Tobi querer comprar uma carambola para plantar e nascer uma árvore de carambola. Depois o Tobi pega as carambolas, vende as carambolas e fica rico com o negócio de carambolas! \o/_

--

Deidara: Só lembro isso. Un. u.u

Todos: ...

Pein: Alguma ideia? ¬¬

Sasori: Me pergunto como foi que aquele ser ficou no meu lugar. ù.u

Itachi: Por que não perguntamos diretamente a ele? Seria mais fácil.

Pein: Affe! Se não fosse por cabeças geniais como a minha e a do Itachi essa organização estaria ferrada. ú.ù/

Kisame: Você não deu ideia alguma, cabeça genial. ¬¬

Pein: Eu passei as informações por telepatia para o Itachi. u.u

Hidan: Hey, onde está a Konan?

Pein: Cuidando de nossos filhos, duh! Ou acha que eu a deixaria forçar seu cérebro magnífico pensando enquanto que vocês podem fazer isso?

Kakuzu: Tem certeza? ¬¬

Pein: Ta bom! Ela disse que não viria, e que esperava que eu tomasse conta de tudo. D:

Hidan: Já sabemos quem veste as calças aqui. XD

Pein: Enfim, Deidara você perguntará ao Tobi o que lhe faria feliz, depois você volta e nos diz.

Deidara: Por que eu? Un. ò.ó

Pein: Porque ele não diria a mais ninguém. Agora vai logo e não demora. –chuta Deidara para fora da sala-

Kisame: Hey, Zetsu ficou "vegetando" a reunião toda. :O

Pein: É mesmo. Zetsu, o que você acha da ideia? 8D

Zetsu: Já que perguntou, acho que dará certo.** Pois eu acho idiotice**. **Deixem que eu cuido do garoto**. Não vê que o problema já foi resolvido? Você acha que sabe tudo. **Apenas mais que você, idiota**. Vou te mostrar quem é idiota! **Cai dentro se for macho! ò**.ó –começa a brigar consigo mesmo, rolando no chão-

Pein: Acho que não deveria ter perguntado nada. -.-

Todos: Eh... -.-

No quarto que antes era de Tobi e Geraldo, o _pequeno_ mascarado olhava pela janela, triste e distraído. Mas sua atenção foi voltada para uma figura loira, linda e reluzente (?) que abrira a porta.

Tobi: Sempai?

Deidara: Tobi, o que ainda está fazendo nesse quarto? Un.

Tobi: Tobi está com saudade do Geraldo. –disse, voltando a olhar pela janela-

Deidara: Tobi, o que...podemos fazer para você não...ficar triste? Un. ù.u

Tobi: Trazer o Geraldo de volta! D': -abraça Deidara, chorando-

Deidara: Além disso. ò.o –tentando tirar Tobi de perto, que o abraçava MUITO forte-

Tobi: Outra coisa? i.i

Deidara: Sim, outra coisa. Un. u.u

Tobi: Bom, tem só uma coisinha que o Tobi quer... ;-;

De volta à sala de reuniões...

Kisame: Aí o Deidara perguntou: Mas, se a Ino se parece comigo, quer dizer que somos irmãos? Foi então que o Naruto respondeu: Claro que não, o problema é que o Kishimoto-sama desenhou vocês parecidos por estar sem ideia. :B

Itachi: Genial. ¬¬

Todos: E como. -.-

Deidara: Voltei. Un. º.º

Pein: E então, o que ele quer?

Deidara: Eu acho que o melhor que temos a fazer é matá-lo. Un.

Kisame: Ele quer uma coisa tão impossível de se conseguir?

Deidara: Vocês realmente querem ouvir? Un. .-.

Todos: Sem rodeios, loirinha! Ò.ó

Deidara: Ta bom! Ele quer outro bichinho!

Sasori: Outro bode?

Deidara: Ele não especificou, mas quer visitar um pet shop para comprar um animal novo. Un.

Kakuzu: Eu ouvi a palavra comprar? o.o

Deidara: Parece que o Tobi economizou uns trocados. Un.

Kakuzu: _"Por que eu não encontrei esses trocados antes! ;-;"_

Pein: Então caso encerrado. Deidara você vai a um pet shop com o Tobi comprar um novo bichinho.

Deidara: De novo eu? Ò.ó

Itachi: Espera um momento. O que garante que o outro animal não vá causar mais problemas como Geraldo?

Hidan: Simples, qualquer desgraça que aconteça envolvendo o novo animal é culpa do Deidara.

Todos: É mesmo. ò.o

Deidara: Vocês me magoam desse jeito! Un. D:

Sasori: Eu irei junto. Só para garantir que o Tobi não compre um animal muito grande e que Deidara não faça besteira.

Deidara: Eu não sou mais uma criança. Un. u.u

Sasori: É sim. u.u

Deidara: Não sou! D: -fazendo biquinho-

Pein: Então estamos todos de acordo. Tobi comprará um novo bichinho, certo?

Kisame: Mas vou avisando! –aponta para Deidara - Se você armar alguma para ele e começar com boiolagem de _"Danna, mate esse animal!"_ eu mesmo te mato! ò.ó

Deidara: Eu não preciso mais disso. Fui convertido. Un. *_*

Sasori: ¬¬

Hidan: Eu sabia que esses dois tinham um caso. –cochicha para Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Aposto que Deidara é o passivo e Sasori o ativo. –cochicha-

Hidan: Deve ser estranho. Sasori é todo de madeira. :O

Kakuzu: Pobre Deidara. Vai ver é por isso que ele ficou um tanto afeminado de uns tempos para cá. :B

Hidan: Eu sempre pensei que o Sasori fosse eunuco. o.ô

Sasori: Do que estão falando? -.- -aparece atrás dos fofoqueiros-

Hidan e Kakuzu: Não é nada.

Pein: Creio que agora estamos todos de acordo! Reunião encerrada!

Kakuzu: Zetsu, você topa?

Zetsu: Bem-me-quer... **Mal-me-quer...** n.**n**

Todos: ¬¬ -vão embora-

Na sala, Pein e Konan esperavam Deidara,Sasori e Tobi saírem.

Tobi: Oba, Tobi vai comprar um bichinho com os Senpai! /o/ -desce as escadas correndo, quando tropeça e vai rolando u.u-

Pein: Idiota, desse jeito você se quebra todo. ¬¬ -ajuda Tobi a levantar-

Tobi: Pein-Sama, Tobi pode comprar um camelo? *.*

Pein: Me apareça com um animal maior que uma galinha e eu te mato. ù.u –empurra Tobi para fora-

Sasori: Iremos comprar um animal bem pequeno, que não faça barulho, não coma muito, não faça suas necessidades pela casa...

Tobi: Mas Tobi não quer um robô. :B

Deidara: Itachi, podemos ir no UchihaMóvel? Un. 8D –grita para Itachi, que estava na cozinha-

Itachi: Não. u.u –grita de volta- (N/A: Esse povo deve ser corintiano. Adora falar gritando. :B)

Deidara: Obrigado. Un. =(

Konan: É melhor irem logo. Não quero que meus filhos almocem sem que todos estejam à mesa. u.u

Pein: Vocês tem que dar bons exemplos para eles. u.u

Tobi: YOOOOOSHIII! Tobi comprar outro bichinho junto com os Senpais! Tobi feliz! \o/

Deidara: Podemos ir logo? Un. –esperando no pássaro de argila-

Os três saltam no pássaro e voam para bem longe. Iriam à Amegakure. Chegando lá (Apresando. :B), andaram pelas ruas movimentadas da vila e entraram na primeira loja de animais que viram.

Moça: Bem vindos ao Pet Shop Etc e Cão. Posso ajudá-los? 8D

Tobi: Oh! Uma chinchila! *o* -corre-

Sasori: Queremos comprar um bichinho. Vamos olhar um pouco e quando nos decidirmos nós chamamos. ^^ -sorriso simpático-

Moça: Claro. *.* -nas nuvens-

Sasori: Tobi, não demore. – fala para Tobi, que estava distraído com os coelhos- Deidara, por que você-- Mais heim? o.O

Deidara: Danna, eu quero um! Un. *.* -com um coelho nas mãos-

Sasori: SEU IDOTA! Ò.ó –cascudo-

Trinta minutos haviam se passado desde que chegaram ao pet shop e Tobi ainda não havia escolhido seu novo bichinho. Deidara também queria comprar um, e enlouqueceu quando viu uma iguana. (?)

Deidara: Olha Danna! Mostra a língua pra ele. Mostra! Un. *.* -com a iguana na mão. O animal olha tediosamente para Sasori e põe a língua para fora, fazendo Deidara ter ataques de moe - Oun! Danna, eu preciso levar ela! Foi amor à primeira vista! :3

Sasori: Você vai levar porrada se não deixar esse animal de volta na gaiola! Parece criança. ò.ó

Enquanto Sasori brigava com o loiro, Tobi andava feliz entre as gaiolas cheias de pássaros. Os animais ao redor ficaram felizes e começaram a causar o maior alvoroço, o que fez o garoto mascarado pensar que estavam tristes e inconformados por ficar presos.

Tobi: Oun, animais estão tristes? =(

Porquinho–da-Índia: -.- -andando em sua roda de exercícios-

Tobi: Tobi sabe o que fazer! Tobi vai libertar todos os animaizinhos! \õ/

Tobi começa a abrir todas as gaiolas. Os animais começam a correr soltos pelo pet shop, que estava cheio de gente. (N/A: Nas horas mais impróprias aparece gente desnecessária.)

Sasori: O que você tem na cabeça, heim Deidara?! Não esqueça que estamos aqui para... O que foi isso? o.o –olha para os fundos da loja-

Deidara: Heim? o.o –olha junto-

Uma nuvem de pássaros de todas as espécies estava vindo na direção dos dois. Eles se jogam no chão, desesperados. Quando olharam para os fundos da loja, vinha uma multidão de cachorros e gatos.

Sasori e Deidara: AHH! /o/ -correm para as laterais da loja-

Iguanas, cães, gatos, chinchilas, coelhos, ratinhos brancos, araras, periquitos e mais um milhão de animais sem certificado do Ibama (?) estavam fugindo da loja. No fundo puderam ver Tobi dando tchau para os bichinhos.

Tobi: Jashin acompanhe os animaizinhos em sua nova vida! Sejam felizes! 8D

Sasori: TOBI! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU IDIOTA?! ò_ó

Tobi: Tobi libertou os animaizinhos. Sasori-senpai, eles pareciam tão tristes presos nessas gaiolas. Mas Tobi é um bom garoto. E bons garotos libertam as almas aprisionadas para que elas levem uma vida mais feliz! _\o/_

Deidara: Só sobrou essa iguana. Un. –mostra iguana que tinha no braço a alguns minutos- Isso significa que poderei leva-la para casa, não é Danna?! Un. 8D

Iguana: :P –mostra língua-

Deidara: É obra do destino. Un. *.*

Tobi: Sugoi! Senpai, podemos levar ela para casa! \o/

Deidara: Não toque. Ela é minha, MINHA! Un. ò_ó

Sasori: IDIOTAS! Ò_ó –soca a cara dos dois-

Moça: Hey. -.-

Todos: Heim? o.o -olham-

Moça: Para quem eu dou a conta? ù.ú –mostra papel cheio de zeros-

Deidara e Tobi: e.e –vão fugindo de mansinho-

Sasori: ò_ó –abre a carteira e tira cartão de crédito-

Era fim de tarde e nada de Sasori, Deidara e Tobi voltarem como o tal novo bichinho. A Akatsuki nunca esteve tão ansiosa com algo relacionado ao Tobi.

Pein: Aqueles malditos. Não voltaram para o almoço e quebraram o código. Meus filhos crescerão com péssimos exemplos. Ò.ó

Do nada, aporta se abre. Entram os três membros (Braço, perna e cabeça? XB) atrasados. Deidara havia deixado a iguana no pet shop, obrigado por Sasori. Todos os outros notaram que Tobi não trazia nenhum animal junto.

Itachi: Hey, onde está o Sasori?

Sasori: Aqui. -.- -aura maligna-

Konan: O que houve?

Kakuzu: E onde está o tal animal?

Sasori: Sem mais perguntas. –sobe para seu quarto-

Tobi: Senpai gastou todo o dinheiro por culpa do Tobi. :B

Hidan: Não entendi nada.

Kisame: Nem eu.

Hidan: Quer jogar poker? -.- -vai embora-

Kisame: Claro. -.- -vai junto-

Konan: Quem vai explicar?

Deidara: Então... O Danna teve que gastar todo o dinheiro que tinha para pagar os estragos feitos pelo Tobi no pet shop. Un.

Pein: E o que esse animal fez? ¬¬ -olha mortal para Tobi, que se esconde atrás de Konan-

Deidara: Ele soltou todos os animais, que fugiram. Deu um trabalhão ajudar a polícia a pegar todos os bichos e levar para um zoológico. Un.

Kakuzu: Nem me surpreendo. Quando o Tobi está no meio, coisa boa não acontece.

Pein: Ai! Então nada de bicho novo ou coisa parecida? Então você terá quês e contentar Tobi.

Tobi: Ah. D:

Konan: Acho que agora tudo pode voltar ao normal, não é? Sem mais capítulos extras nem nada. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Nem me pagam para participar dessa porcaria. ¬¬

Deidara: Eu vou falar com o Danna. Ta certo que ele não quer ver o Tobi, mas não vai me expulsar do quarto, porque ele é meu também. E mais, eu não tive culpa de nada mesmo. Un. 8D –vai embora-

E todos foram para seus quartos fazer o que lhes interessava.

Konan: Tobi, você vai ficar bem?

Tobi: Hã? Claro, o Tobi está bem. Podem ficar tranquilos.

Tobi ficaria bem. O que ninguém sabia era que, mesmo com todos os animais perdidos pela vila, o garoto mascarado conseguiu salvar um.

Ele mete a mão no sobretudo e retira um saco de papel. E dentro do tal saco havia seu novo bichinho. Um gambá bebê.

Tobi: Tobi não é tão idiota assim, é? 8D

Gambá: 8D

**:::: FIM? ::::**

**.: Comentários finais :.**

Outra extra escroto? Bem, eu gostei. O.o

Eu sei que ficou meio em aberto, mas foi o que a mente de passarinho liberou. Você pode imaginar o que quiserem. E gambás bebê são muito fofos, até mais que bodes. *.* (Era um gambá ou uma lhama. _\o/)_

Não pretendo fazer uma continuação com o gambá, porque é cansativo. E talves eu esteja dando adeus ao Fandom. Não sei ainda. Pretendo fazer uma fanfic de aniversário para presentear a mim mesma (?) ainda esse mês. (Meu niver ta chegando! *.*) OneShort, com infinitas continuações, não sei. 8D

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fanfic, deixaram review, favoritaram e me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo.

E só para não perder o hábito... _Deixem reviews ou um pagodeiro vai fazer serenata para você no meio da noite. 8D_

Kisus da Yze.

**Concluída em: 01/09/09 – 21h 33min.**


End file.
